That is love
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: T - Three-Shot: El puesto por el que lucho desde que supo que era un ángel, o Karin, la mujer humana que conoció y de la cual se enamoro, hace tan solo tres semanas -Toshiro... toma la decisión correcta- HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como lo llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones, son inspiración y alegría para el corazón (fiu, hoy esto poética)
1. Chapter 1

No importa cuan parecido sea, EL FIC NO ESTA ORIENTADO A LA TRAMA DE BLEACH, sino más bien que es algo más religioso. Tranquilas, yo soy católica pero no discrimino a las demás religiones, además, me refiero a religión por el tema que en lugar de Shinigamis son ángeles, en lugar de Hollows son demonios y en lugar de Capitán General o Dios shinigami (nunca supe con exactitud el nombre), será algo basado en mi **IMAGINACIÓN** y conocimientos, es decir, no es ningún tipo de religión, sino algo raro, los ángeles son guerreros que luchan contra los demonios en el mundo humano y todo eso.

Que sepan que no tengo intención de influir en sus creencias.

Habrá un notable cambio en la personalidad de Karin, pero les aseguró que la historia será hermosa.

Algo que me molesta en todas mis historias; la voz y expresión de Toshiro usualmente es igual a la que tiene en el anime, es decir, voz gélida y expresión desinteresada he incluso algo fastidiada, siempre es así a menos que se especifique lo contrario ¿me entienden? Yo se que si.

Y ya de paso déjenme dejarles una explicación: no me gusta escribir el nombre de enfermedades cronológicas, avanzadas, y riesgosas en mis fics, dado que esto no es una novela sino eso mismo, un fic, y yo no puedo saber si alguna/o de mis lectoras/es padece de tales enfermedades, es por eso que no escribo el nombre de ciertas enfermedades, para que me entiendan, no es lo mismo decir que alguien esta resfriado a decir que tiene cáncer o algo parecido, es por eso que solo mencionaré los síntomas.

Si esto fuera una novela que podría llegar a sali en papel entonces si daría el nombre de la enfermedad, pero dado que no es el caso, no lo haré.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer todo el testamento anterior, ahora ¡A leer!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una impresionante puerta espiritual, invisible a los ojos humanos, fue abierta en el cielo, dándole paso a la silueta de un joven, antes de cerrarse y desaparecer, abandonando a su suerte al recién llegado.

Un chico, de cabello color nieve y ojos esmeraldas fríos y penetrantes, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros blancos. Aparentaba unos 15 o 16 años.

Cualquiera habría pensado que no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, de no ser por las enormes y hermosas alas de ángel color negro que portaba a sus espaldas.

Tenía por misión estar en el mundo de los vivos y aprender sobre los humanos para conseguir volver blancas sus alas, de modo que pudiese demostrar el estar cualificado para entrar a la Décima División, la más importante de La Gran Orden de Protección Divina.

Pero par lograr eso, debía vivir por un tiempo en la tierra de los vivos, para aprender sus costumbres, sus avances, y asesinar a los Hollows, monstruos espirituales, también llamados Demonios por los seres humanos.

Era un rito de iniciación que todos, sin excepción alguna, debían hacer para entrar a cualquiera de los Trece escuadrones.

Cada escuadrón se especializaba en un tipo de combate.

Los escuadrones especiales, como el 2, el 10, el 11 y el 12, eran los más inaccesibles.

El 2, siendo el escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, se encargaba de las misiones más confidenciales y peligrosas.

El 11, era el escuadrón especializado en batalla fiera, a donde iban los ángeles poderosos que disfrutaban de increíbles batallas.

El 12, siendo la división de información e investigación, era la más concurrido por todos los escuadrones.

Y, finalmente, el 10. El más poderoso escuadrón conocido desde el inicio de los tiempos. Una mezcla de las tres últimas divisiones. Los más destacados de antes mencionados escuadrones iban a parar allí.

Había casos especiales, como el suyo, en los cuales a grandes prodigios, increíblemente talentosos y poderosos, se les daba una oportunidad para ingresar, solo si su nivel profesional era suficiente para pasar la primera prueba. Vencer a cada miembro del escuadrón hasta ser derrotado. Mientras más alto el rango de quien derrotes, más alta es tu posibilidad de entrar, y más considerado eres para unirte. Si perdías contra, por ejemplo, el quinto oficial más fuerte, tu poder era apto para ser el sexto oficial.

Y aunque él había alcanzado hasta el puesto de Capitán de escuadrón, es decir, derrotar al que en su momento era el Capitán, aún debía pasar por la iniciación. Pues, en La Gran Orden de Protección Divina, hay un muy acertado y extremadamente arraigado lema; _L_ _a experiencia supera al talento_.

Así que ahí estaba.

Lo único que le dijeron era que un ángel terrestre, un tal Kisuke Urahara, lo alojaría surante su estadía en aquel lugar extraño para él.

Pero el verdadero objetivo, en realidad, era saber si sería capaz de encontrar a "aquello"

Debía encontrarlo para terminar la misión. Aún así, podía rendirse y regresar, como hacían la mayoría de los ángeles.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Él ganaría todo.

"Aquello" era, por lo que le explicaron, algo muy importante, que solo le serviría si lo encontraba. No le dijeron que era, ni para que. Y como única pista, le dijeron que si quería encontrarlo debía abrirse a lo nuevo, y que si lo lograba, sería usuario de un increíble poder, que nada más que "Aquello" te puede brindar, uno que logra que no le temas ni a la muerte, porque si, los ángeles también podían morir.

Observó a su alrededor, descubriendo ese gran mundo desconocido para él, antes de aventurarse a investigarlo, planeando con sus alas hasta llegar a un callejón entre edificios.

Volteó por sobre su hombro y vio como sus alas eran cubiertas por un aura blanca transparente y se bajaban hasta estar acostadas sobre su espalda. Ahora los seres humanos no serían capaces de verlas ni tocarlas, como si no existieran.

Se fue para adelante, perdiendo levemente el equilibrio por un momento. Se enderezó y movió los hombros sintiéndose muy ligero, pues cuando cubría sus alas, no era capaz de sentir su peso ni tampoco volar, aunque si podía verlas y sentirlas si las tocaba.

Fue a la dirección que el GPS de su comunicador marcaba, la tienda del ángel terrestre.

Al llegar a la tienda se quedó mirándola fijamente, no tenía nada diferente a las demás tiendas que había visto. Dudó un poco antes de entrar.

-Buenas tardes- saludó en un murmuro con su voz fría, adentrándose en el lugar.

-Ha, así que tu eres Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun- dijo una voz sinceramente escalofriante, aunque no causo ninguna reacción en el peliblanco.

-Y tu eres Kisuke- respondió metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y volteándose para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de extraña vestimenta oriental, un sombrero a rayas verdes y blancas y un abanico en la mano, cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Pero si solo eres un pequeño- murmuró con sorpresa el rubio. Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Toshiro.

-Vuelve a insinuar algo parecido y te haré trizas- masculló amenazante.

-Y de muy mal carácter- murmuró el rubio como niño chico -Bueno, ya me conoces. Vivirás aquí en tu estadía en el mundo humano. Ten esto- le entregó unos papeles.

-¿Que es?- preguntó extrañado, tomando los documentos.

-Los papeles de tu inscripción. Entrarás a la escuela a primera hora mañana- sonrió zorrunamente, quitando el abanico.

-¿Como que escuela?- preguntó entre fastidiado y sorprendido Toshiro.

-Lo que oíste, viniste a aprender sobre los humanos, y no hay mejor manera que yendo a la escuela, aprenderás su historia, su lógica, y socializarás con ellos- declaró extendiendo los brazos como si hubiera dicho que encontró la manera de erradicar el hambre en el mundo.

-Hmp- se quejó. De pronto, Urahara se puso muy serio, llamando su atención.

-Escucha. Me dijeron que aspiras al puesto de Capitán de escuadrón de la división 10, y es un puesto muy alto e importante, y no dudo que eres más que capaz, lo puedo saber con solo mirarte, pero también se que no eres del tipo que se rinde con facilidad. Pero te diré esto, no eres el tipo de persona capaz de comprender lo que "Aquello" significa. Solo uno de cada 150 ángeles a logrado encontrarlo. Así que te recomiendo que te vayas en cuanto hayas aprendido lo que necesitas sobre los humanos, porque, a menos que seas capaz de cambiar, no lo encontrarás- sentencio, cosa que hizo que el peliblanco apretara los puños, con furia.

-Nadie me dice lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, y cuando logre encontrar "Aquello" te lo restregaré en la cara- le gruño, a lo que Urahara suspiró.

-"Aquello" no es algo que... olvídalo- dijo en un suspiro -Allí tienes todo lo que podrías necesitar saber, cualquier duda, ven conmigo. Y recuerda, se supone que soy tu padre- le dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta. Toshiro gruñó, ese viejo no le agradaba.

Escuchó otra puerta abrirse, por lo que dirigió allí su mirar, encontrándose con una pequeña niña de dos coletas y ojos somnolientos. Esta se le acercó con una bandeja que contenía una taza de té y algunos dulces.

-Por favor, discúlpelo, él es muy honesto... y confía mucho en su inteligencia... casi nunca se equivoca... es una buena persona... pero no acostumbra a dar buenas impresiones- habló ella con voz calmada y suave -Soy Ururu, por cierto- se presentó dejando la bandeja en el escalón y haciendo una reverencia de 90° hacia él.

-Soy Toshiro- se presentó también -Gracias- el té olía muy bien.

-¡Ururu!- se escuchó un escandaloso grito -Ven a ayudarme a ordenar esas malditas caj... - un chico pelirrojo, aparentemente de la misma edad que la niña, apareció ante ambos, y se calló al mirarlo -Ha, ya llegó- luego miró a la niña y frunció el ceño -¡¿Porque estas molestando al inquilino en lugar de ayudarme?!- preguntó enojado mientras le hacía fosforito a ambos lados de sus sienes.

-Ji-Jinta-kun, para- rogó la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras el pelirrojo no le daba tregua. Finalmente, Toshiro lo tomó por la muñeca y lo apretó fuertemente, de manera que rápidamente soltó a la niña.

-Ya vasta- ordenó, y el pelirrojo se quedó helado al verlo a la cara, tanto que asintió y salió corriendo de allí en cuanto lo soltó.

-G-gracias- susurró la pequeña.

-Hmm- él no le prestó atención y se bebió el té con rapidez -Iré a dar una vuelta por allí. No dejes que te trate así, golpéalo si es necesario- le aconsejó, o más bien, le ordeno, antes de salir del lugar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya siendo de noche, el Hitsugaya ya había aprendido tres cosas sobre los humanos.

1- Había muchas almas atoradas en aquel lugar, los ángeles debían volverse más eficientes con el trabajo.

2- Muchos humanos delincuentes se paseaban por las calles.

3- Las mujeres estaban total y completamente locas.

¡Enserio! Las adolescentes humanas estaban chifladas.

Cuando no se encontraba peleando contra los hollows con los que se cruzaba, se encontraba huyendo de toda la población femenina adolescente de a ciudad.

Enserio, a excepción de las 15 o 16 veces que se escapó para luchar y derrotar a los huecos, no dejaron de seguirlo por cielo y tierra desde que puso un pie fuera de la tienda.

Chicas de su edad colgándose de sus brazos, acariciándolo y halagándolo por su trabajada figura ¡¿Como diablos sabían de su figura si en ningún momento se le había corrido siquiera la camisa?!

Sin mencionar que más de una vez habían querido besarlo y manosearlo ¡Por Dios!

Entró a la tienda, encontrándose con un enorme hombre con gafas.

-¿Es Toshiro-kun?- preguntó el gigante.

-Si- contestó con frialdad el joven.

-Permítame mostrarle su habitación y entregarle su uniforme para la escuela- pidió con amabilidad. Toshiro asintió y siguió al hombre hasta una amplia habitación, donde la niña de antes se encontraba extendiendo un futón, al verlo se apresuró a hacerle una reverencia.

-Espero que el futón sea lo suficientemente cómodo para que descanse bien- habló con la voz temblorosa.

-Alza la cabeza, es problemático que la agaches por todo- se quejó.

-Con permiso- se disculpó antes de salir por la puerta junto con el hombre, que de camino le informó se llamaba Tessai.

No se molestó en ir a cenar, estaba demasiado cansado, por lo que simplemente se echó en el futón a pata suelta y se quedó noqueado... diablos, solo una tarde con los seres humano y ya varias de sus chuecas palabras se le habían pegado, ¿lo ven? Ahí esta de nuevo _chueco_. Tendría que tener cuidado con eso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se despertó muy alterado por el sonido de alguien tocando con salvajismo la parte de madera de la puerta, haciéndola temblar.

-¡Hey! ¡Como sea que te llames, muévete de ese futón y vístete, que debes ir a la escuela!- le gritaron desde afuera. Una vena se hinchó en su frente y se levantó, abrió la puerta y le dio la paliza de su vida en un solo golpe a aquel ruidoso niño, quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos al tiempo que soltaba una sarta de maldiciones e insultos contra su persona.

-Considera eso como un castigo por despertarme a gritos, y una advertencia de no poner otra mano encima sobre esa niña, mocoso abusivo- le dijo con un tic en la ceja antes de volver a su habitación.

A ver si ahora dejaba de atormentar a esa pequeña.

Se vistió con el uniforme, que consistía de unos jeans causales, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Se quedó mirando esa corbata, en su vida, nunca, jamás, aprendió a atar una de esas.

Se la dejó alrededor de su cuello y fue hasta la sala del lugar, encontrándose a la pequeña sirviendo té en cinco tazas.

-Déjalo, yo no quiero nada- dijo haciendo notar su presencia. Ururu se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, pero luego lo volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa y un pequeño rubor, pero luego lo miró con leve desaprobación.

-T-Toshrio-kun, no puede ir a la escuela con la corbata así- le riñó ella con el ceño algo fruncido. Él bajó la mirada a la corbata que colgaba de su cuello y se encogió de hombros.

-No se como atarla- dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Ururu se acercó a él y comenzó a atarle el nudo de la corbata, firme pero suave.

-Oye, ¿ustedes también son ángeles? Porque no puedo ver tus alas o las del mocoso- comentó el peliblanco queriendo sacar conversación.

-Mmm, no... Urahara-san y Tessai-san son ángeles terrestres... Jinta-kun y yo somos niños humanos- contestó ella con tono alegre.

-¿Humanos?- preguntó él con sorpresa, la niña asintió, dando un par de vueltas a la tela. El peliblanco pudo sentir un aura asesina dirigida a su persona, y por el rabillo del ojo notó unos cabellos rojos desapareciendo por allí.

Sin darle mucha importancia, continuó con la conversación.

-¿Entonces que hacen tú y el mocoso aquí? ¿y como es que saben sobre nosotros?- preguntó interesado.

-Jinta-kun y yo somos huérfanos... Urahara-san me adoptó un tiempo después que Jinta-kun- respondió -Y con respecto a su otra pregunta... hay humanos con capacidades especiales, que pueden ver a los ángeles y los demonios... es algo en verdad muy raro, y Jinta-kun y yo somos de ese tipo- respondió la niña -Imagino que deben haber dos o tres personas más con la misma capacidad aquí, en Karakura- agregó.

-¡Ah! Y hablando del mocoso, ya le advertí de no volver a molestarte- le informó él. Ella se sonrojó y luego le sonrió con ternura.

-Muchas gracias, Toshiro-kun... pero, no debió haberse molestado... Jinta-kun... él es... - la mirada de ella se perdió en una esquina, como pensando bien sus palabras -Es diferente. En realidad es un muy buen chico, y muy valiente... pero tiene una obsesión desmedida con tener atención, por su pasado y todo eso... pero es muy lindo cuando lo conoces- le dijo con una sonrisa, él iba a contestar pero -Listo- anunció ella con gesto triunfante y una infantil sonrisa, que le devolvió a medias.

-Gracias, ya me voy- le dijo posando su mano sobre su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-¿S-seguro que no comerá? Aún tiene tiempo- trató ella de convencerlo, sin embargo el negó.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con tono tranquilo antes de salir de la tienda.

Al salir se encontró con el mocoso pelirrojo esperándolo con una expresión furiosa y un bate en la mano.

-¿Eres un ángel pedófilo? ¿Que es lo que quieres con Ururu?- le preguntó con rabia el niño.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó arqueando una ceja, sin entender ni media palabra.

-¡Los vi! A ti y a ella, ella atando tu corbata con esa estúpida sonrisa que se supone solo me da a mi, ¡A MI! No a ti- gritó el mocoso fuera de si, arrancándole la corbata -¡No te acerques a Ururu ángel acaparador!- le ordenó -O te partiré en dos- lo amenazó ahora apuntándolo con el bate.

En un rápido movimiento, le quitó el bate de la mano y le golpeó detrás de una de sus rodillas, dejándolo derribado, luego tiró el bate a sus pies y se arrodillo frente a él.

-Mira, mocoso, esa niña no me interesa de la forma en que tú crees, simplemente me ataba el nudo de la corbata, que por cierto muchas gracias por desarmar, mientras hablábamos. Lo que si me interesa de ella es que se defienda de tus bravuconadas, enserio, esa no es forma de tratar a la niña que te gusta, y más te vale cambiar esa actitud, porque sino pasarás la vida sintiendo celos como ahora- le indicó antes de darle un capirote en la frente y ponerse de pie.

-A mi no me gusta Ururu- gritó sonrojado.

-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas- le dijo dándole la espalda y alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

En el camino (se estaba ubicando con el GPS) se encontró con muchos chicos como de su edad, algunos un poco más, otros un poco menos, con el mismo uniforme y yendo a la misma dirección que él. Que Dios lo amparase, la mayoría de las humanas chifladas que el día anterior lo habían acosado estaban por allí. De verdad que no podía tener peor suerte.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio se encontró a una mujer allí, como buscando a alguien. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él sonrió enormemente.

-¡Hola!- saludó efusivamente, acercándose a él -Eres Hitsugaya Toshiro, ¿verdad?- preguntó con emoción. Él asintió -¡Lo sabía! No había visto tu rostro por aquí antes, soy Matsumoto Rangiku, la directora de la secundaria Karakura, bienvenido- se presentó.

-Hmp- solo fue capaz de responder. Justo en ese momento sonó un fuerte timbrazo.

-Ven, te acompañaré a tu salón- lo alentó. Él asintió y ella comenzó a guiarlo por las instalaciones como toda una guía turística -Finalmente, tu salón- anuncio estirando los brazos como si se tratara de la 8° maravilla del mundo.

-Gracias, Matsumoto-san- murmuró el peliblanco. La directora asintió y le indicó que esperara a que lo nombrara para entrar y crear una _"Fabulosa escena"_ , para luego abrir la puerta, entrando al salón como toda una diva, interrumpiendo así, también, la clase de un asustado profesor al grito de _"Hola, mis pollitos estudiosos, aquí llego su adorada directora"_

-R-Rangiku-san, que sorpresa tenerla por aquí- dijo el profesor aún alterado.

-Lo se, seguro me extrañaron- contestó con divertida arrogancia ella -Alumnos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo estudiante que estará aquí por un tiempo, sean buenos con él- pidió con voz animada extendiendo el brazo hacia la puerta, lo cual él tomo como una señal para que pasara, por lo que eso hizo. Se extrañó al escuchar exclamaciones ahogadas, ¿se veía mal? Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía la corbata como antes que Ururu se la acomodara, pero, ¿tan importante era eso?

Se concentró en escuchar bien todos los murmullos que soltaban.

" _¡Que suerte! El de ayer esta aquí" "No puede ser, pero que chico más guapo" "Míralo, es el modelo perfecto de chico malo" "Kyaaaa, es el divino del otro día"_

¡No podía ser! La mayoría de las mujeres del día de ayer se encontraban en ese salón.

Y mejor ni pensar de lo que murmuraban los chicos, por las miradas que le enviaban, parecía que lo quisieran masacrar.

-Preséntate- lo alentó la directora -Y mejor cambia esa cara de amargado, o asustaras a todas las jovencitas y te quedarás sin poder escoger novia- le murmuró por lo bajo ¡Pero esa justo lo que quería, que las mujeres se alejaran de él! Aunque el día anterior eso no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya- se presentó repasando con la mirada a cada uno de los que por un pequeño tiempo serían sus compañeros. Su mirada se detuvo entonces en una chica pelinegra. Tenía el cabello largo y brillante, color negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era clara por lo que podía ver de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, pero su rostro estaba pálido, tan blanco como la leche, sus pómulos estaban muy marcados y tenía grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, sin mencionar sus labios grises y que se veía muy delgada y desmejorada. Vestía con el mismo uniforme que él, solo que en lugar de corbata ella llevaba un fina lazo que se supone debería atarse en un moño, sin embargo estaba holgadamente atado en un pequeño nudo a la altura del inicio de su pecho, el jean y una campera de lana color beige sobre sus hombros, con el botón del cuello abrochado para que esta se mantenga en su lugar. Su apariencia le hizo preguntarse si en verdad estaba sana.

Observó como ella lo miraba con intensidad, pero no como si se lo comiera con los ojos como todas las otras, sino con curiosidad, como si fuera especial, y eso lo extraño.

Ella, al notar que también la observaba, le sonrió amistosamente, haciéndolo sentir algo extraño en su interior, pero decidió ignorarla y continuar su inspección... sin embargo su vista siempre acababa en ella y en su oscuro mirar. No podía evitar pensar que era una chica demasiado frágil como para siquiera mantenerse en pie.

-Un gusto, señor Hitsugaya, por favor, ocupe cualquiera de los asientos libres- invitó el profesor. El peliblanco asintió y busco es asiento libre con menos chicas cerca, encontrándolo al final de la clase, al lado opuesto de la chica que llamó su atención, no se veía como una acosadora, pero como quien dice, el más tranquilo por fuera, por dentro puede contener una gran locura.

-Yo me voy, mis niños, estudien mucho- se despidió la directora, que tenía pinta de todo menos de eso.

-Bien, entonces, continuemos con la clase- acordó el profesor -Señor Hitsugaya, solo pasó una semana de clase, así que no le costará demasiado adecuarse, así que por favor, contribuya en lo que pueda- pidió con amabilidad. El joven asintió y sin más la clase continuó. En un momento que no supo cual, su mirada fue a parar nuevamente en ella. Se encontraba, dormida, supuso, con el codo izquierdo sobre la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en él, temblaba levemente y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, sin mencionar que parecía que respirar le era una gran dificultad, se preocupó, ¿ella estaba bien? Sin poder contenerse, levantó la mano, que vio un par de veces que hicieron los demás, el profesor al notarlo le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

-¿Esa chica se encuentra bien?- preguntó señalando directamente a la pelinegra. La mirada del profesor y todos los demás se dirigieron hacia ella. El profesor caminó a grandes zancadas hasta ella y con preocupación le tocó un poco el rostro.

-Demonios, quédense quietos en lo que la llevo a la enfermería- ordenó con preocupación el adulto. ¿Que ocurría? El profesor se apresuró y tomó a la adolescente de modo nupcial y comenzó a caminar entre los bancos hasta salir del salón.

-Diablos, esa mujer es todo un problema- se quejó una chica sentada a su lado.

-¿Que ocurrió... ?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa princesita desvalida de hace un rato era Karin Kurosaki, una delicada florecilla tan estudiosa como irritantemente frágil- respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido. Era hermosa y vestía con elegancia y modernidad, y parecía muy enfadada con esa pobre chica.

-¿Tienes algo contra ella?- preguntó el peliblanco arqueando una ceja.

-Todas nosotras tenemos algo en su contra. ¡Por Dios! Si esa chica, aunque muy hermosa, esta siempre desnutrida, agotada, pálida, con ojeras y aún así es la que más llama la atención de los chicos de esta aula. Tiene las mejores notas, seguro regaladas por pena por parte de los maestros. Y esas sonrisas que regala a pesar de su estado, pareciendo dulce y fuerte la hace aún más odiosa. Pero lo que es peor, ella no hizo nada para merecer todo lo que tiene, simplemente da lástima- entonces notó como la mayoría de las chicas de esa habitación se encontraban sonriendo y riendo entre ellas, alegres de la desdicha de ella -En fin, un gusto, mi nombre es Kaede Ninomura- se presentó ella extendiéndole la mano, sin embargo, en lugar de estrecharla, él la apartó con brusquedad.

-¿Como puedes pensar así de una chica enferma? ¿no te preocupa ni un poco que estaba volando de fiebre hace rato?- le preguntó queriendo saber si había algo de humanidad en aquella mujer,

-Hacía rato que todos, menos el profesor y al parecer tú, nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero es que esa mujer es tan molesta que se merecía sufrir así- le contestó ella con simpleza e incluso algo de desprecio hacia la tal Karin. Y se enojó, ¿como es que esos humanos podían ser tan crueles? -En fin dejando de lado a la molestia, estás muy bueno y todas aquí me han dicho eres nuevo en la ciudad, ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Yo podría mostrarte cualquier lugar que quieras- propuso sonriéndole coqueta, él sonrió sin pizca de gracia.

-Jamás saldría con una mujer que piensa así de una chica como la de hace rato- le respondió con crueldad, alzando un poco demás la voz. Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, casi como si no creyeran que le hubiera negado una cita.

-Ho, Santo Cielo, ¿acaba de negarle una cita a Kaede-chan?- preguntó una chica.

-¿Será que esta del otro lado de la calle?-

-¿Es ciego que no ve que es la más hermosa entre nosotras?-

-Si Kaede no consiguió una cita nosotras no tenemos oportunidad-

-Wow, es un chico malo y difícil ¡Que cool!-

Y entonces todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar y reír como bobas mientras se agrupaban a su alrededor y hablaban todas a la vez.

Santo Cielo, ¿y él quería conseguir "Aquello"? ¡Pero si apenas había pasado dos días en ese lugar y ya quería largarse! que prueba más difícil era la iniciación...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente la chica volvió a aparecer, se veía incluso más ojerosa que el día anterior. Sin embargo, hoy estuvo atenta a la clase.

La campana lo sobresalto. Al parecer ya era hora de salir del aula, los demás lo llamaban "recreo" por lo que salió junto con la masa de adolescentes desesperados. Por lo que había era el momento de sacar sus almuerzos y comer. Él nuevamente no había desayunado esa mañana, y no había traído nada para compensar.

Comenzó a deambular por el patio y a esconderse de, basicamente, toda la población femenina de la institución, para pasar el rato. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, tampoco tenía opción.

Vio como un grupo de chicas miraba en todas direcciones, como buscando algo... o a alguien.

Rápidamente corrió hasta un gran árbol cerca de la reja que limitaba los terrenos de la institución y se escondió entre este y la reja. Caminó hacia atrás cuidando que nadie o viera hasta que chocó contra algo y cayó de espaldas, escuchando un quejido femenino que no era suyo en absoluto. Gruñó por el dolor y abrió los ojos, preparado para gritarle a la mujer que seguramente lo había seguido y lo había echo tropezar. Pero entonces se encontró con una pálida y ojerosa pelinegra, que se sobaba el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Y al ver como ella estaba con la espalda contra el árbol y las piernas extendidas bajo las suyas supo que él la había golpeado.

-Discúlpame- pidió con voz profunda pero con su estoica expresión intacta, al tiempo que sacaba sus piernas encima de las pequeñas y huesudas de ella. Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa, para luego relajarse y negar suavemente con la cabeza.

-Mmm, está bien- dijo ella restándole importancia con desinterés y bajando la mirada al almuerzo que tenía en su regazo. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola con la mirada.

Vestía igual que el día anterior, ahora que la veía sin el banco de por medio, podía notar que era insanamente delgada y escuálida, se le marcaban levemente los huesos bajo su piel.

-Esto... puedes sentarte aquí... si quieres- ofreció ella en un murmullo, aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Porque volviste? Ayer estabas muy enferma- le dijo casi como si le reprochara. Ella sonrió levemente, con amargura.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo soltando una risa nasalizada que le levantó levemente los hombros, como si ni siquiera ella creyera en sus palabras. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Que haces aquí?- le preguntó de nuevo. ¿De donde venían esas preguntas? No es como si las respuestas en verdad le importaran.

-Aquí me oculto de los demás, me ahorra muchos golpes y burlas- le respondió. Volvió a mirarla fijamente por largos minutos, antes de por fin sentarse junto a ella.

Su estómago hizo un extraño ruido, delatando el vacío que había en él. Se sonrojó y ella lo miró con una sonrisa dulce y divertida.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó acercándole de su almuerzo. Él iba a negarse, enserio que iba a hacerlo, pero es que esa comida se veía tan deliciosa que no pudo resistirse a aceptar.

Asintió y ella sonrió aún más, entregándole otro par de palillos que no había visto que traía.

Comenzó a comer con bastante desespero, haciendo que ella riera suavemente, pero no le importó, la comida estaba aún más deliciosa de lo que parecía, y antes de darse cuenta ya no quedaba nada, y al verla y volver a notar lo flaca y desnutrida que estaba se sintió terrible -Lo siento, yo, lo comí todo- se disculpó con ella, sin embargo la pelinegra negó.

-No lo quería de cualquier modo, ya estaba demasiado llena- contestó, y aunque al principio él no le creyó, vio la honestidad en sus ojos. Le devolvió su caja de desayuno ya vacía y luego se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la nada. Notó como ella se llevaba las rodillas al pecho y las abrazaba, con la barbilla apoyada en ellas y la vista fija en el exterior. Parecía perdida en cualquier otro mundo al que nadie en la tierra tenía acceso. Sus ojos se apagaron como si se hubiese quedado dormida, no daba señales de siquiera recordar su presencia. La brisa movió con suavidad su suelto cabello y la imagen de su rostro, aunque parecía estar solo en blanco y negro, le sacó el aire.

De repente la campana sonó, sacándola de su ensoñación, haciendo que ella se acomodara y recogiera su caja de desayuno, envolviéndola en un pequeño mantel.

Ella se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, ya habiéndose alejado unos 7 pasos, se detuvo y volteó su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si quieres, mañana podría traerte el almuerzo- le ofreció ella con una sonrisa. Y é al pensar en disfrutar de esa deliciosa comida al día siguiente...

-De acuerdo- respondió sin dudar, pero serio. Ella asintió y se volteó para continuar con su camino, sin mirar atrás... y él solo se la quedó obserbando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pero ella no volvió a la escuela al otro día, ni tampoco en los siguientes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y así acaba el primer capítulo de este Two-Shot.

Disculpen por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, les juro que no me olvidé de ustedes, es solo que en esta historia me dio un un subidón de inspiración y no pude parar de escribir y como que se pasó volando el tiempo.

Para quienes lo notaron, el fic Q también lo dejaré para el final, puesto que lo olvidé en su momento jeje.

Espero que les este gustando hasta ahora, publicaré en próximo cap mañana, o si recibo al menos 5 reviews podría publicarlo esta noche, todo depende de ustedes.

Es un Two-Shot porque hasta ahora (03:11 pm Argentina) la historia en un solo cap llevaba 9664 palabras, y no quiero que la lectura se les haga muy tediosa, además, aún no acabo, y como estoy enferma, en cama y sin nada que hacer (aunque esto último estando sana también ¬¬U) me dedicaré al fic DE LLENO.

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews para publicar en la noche, si no acabo para entonces, la historia tendrá un tercer capítulo, pero todo depende de si recibo 5 o más (mucho mejor si más) reviews para este cap.

Las amo mis preciosas lectoras.

*Mirada amenazante* para ti, javierahannamontana, sabes lo que quiero Ò.ó

Saludos, y hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_Pero ella no volvió a la escuela al otro día, ni tampoco en los siguientes._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No entendía porqué era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Había algo que impedía su mente concentrarse en otra cosa, incluso en sus batallas contra demonios no podía evitar pensar en como se encontraba.

¿Será que por su frágil apariencia se sentía con el impulso de protegerla?

En eso pensaba mientras perseguía a un demonio de unos 6 metros, increíblemente veloz, habiéndose transformado en su lado de ángel guerrero, por un parque de la ciudad. _**(N.T: recuerden que ahora tiene alas de ángel negras)**_

Lo siguió saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que notó que perseguía a alguien, y no era un alma errante, sino una humana.

Podía ver que su cabello era largo y negro, corría de un lado a otro a tremenda velocidad, haciendo zic-zac entre los árboles. Aprovechó la oportunidad y enredó la cadena de su zanpakuto alrededor del cuello del monstruo, congelándolo en su totalidad, antes de partir el hielo blandiendo su katana y atravesando al monstruo, sin embargo, este no recibió daño alguno, o eso pareció, hasta que el peliblanco enfundó el arma por completo, fue allí cuando el hielo, junto con el demonio, se partieron en millones de pedacitos de hielo, que en solo cuestión de segundos se transformaron en reishi, partículas celestiales, de lo que estaba echo el Cielo.

Habiendo ya terminado su trabajo, se permitió sorprenderse levemente, no era común que un hollow atacara a algún humano, a menos que este tuviera una enorme cantidad de energía celestial.

Bajó al suelo y comenzó a caminar, buscando al humano que le había otorgado una sencilla victoria contra ese demonio.

Buscó y buscó, hasta que se topó con algo que no esperaba.

Karin estaba allí, tumbada boca abajo, desmayada.

Corrió hasta alcanzarla, transformándose en el camino a su forma de humano, siendo su alas cubiertas de aura nuevamente.

Ese demonio la estaba siguiendo.

A ella.

La perseguía específicamente a ella.

Y ella, había corrido a una velocidad casi de vértigo, siendo capaz de esquivar, con facilidad, diría incluso, todos los intentos de la enorme bestia de atraparla.

Estaba más que asombrado. ¿Acaso ella fingía su estado? Porque no todo el mundo corría así como ella.

La volteó boca arriba y la examinó con la mirada, a simple vista no parecía tener ningún tipo de herida. Suspiró con alivio.

No queriendo dejarla allí tirada, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el parque.

Notó que había muy poca gente, y que ninguna persona había parecido haber notado a un ángel guerrero atacando y derrotando a un enorme demonio.

Caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo y francamente hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sin darse cuenta, acabó en un lugar donde no había nadie, nadie en absoluto. Era algo parecido a un prado, pasto de un maravilloso y vital verde oscuro pero brillante, algunas flores silvestres en distribuidos y aleatorios sectores, uno que otros grandes y gruesos árboles, y había un cristalino río, que corría haciendo escucharse el suave y constante murmullo del agua.

Había un árbol particularmente perfecto, a una distancia de solo un par de metros de la orilla, y se acercó para recostar allí a la pelinegra. Una vez bien acomodada, quiso irse de allí y dejarla durmiendo.

Sin embargo, su pecho se comprimió al notarla aún más desmejorada que la última vez.

La chica en la que, por alguna razón, no había dejado de pensar.

La observó fijamente por largo tiempo, meditando todo lo que ella le hacía sentir, observándola a detalle, dibujando con la vista cada facción de su rostro.

Paso mucho tiempo contemplándola hasta ver como ella abría con dificultad sus ojos.

Karin se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a sobar sus ojos con suavidad. Luego se quedó como petrificada unos segundos mirando a la nada, aún muy adormilada, cosa que a él le pareció extrañamente tierno.

Entonces ella se volteó de golpe y lo miró con sorpresa.

-Hola... ¿donde estamos?- preguntó ella casi incrédula.

-En el parque, te encontré aquí, durmiendo- mintió él. Ella pareció algo confundida, como si intentara recordar algo que, claramente, no pasó -¿Cuando tiempo llevas aquí?- le preguntó Karin.

-Casi una hora- respondió él, esta vez sinceramente, con su voz de hielo, como si eso no tuviera importancia. Se sentó a su lado -¿Porque no has ido a la escuela? He pasado hambre- comentó él viendo a otro lado. Ella soltó un bufido sorprendido y abrazó sus rodillas a su pecho, ocultando todo su rostro de la nariz para abajo entre ellas. Al notar que no respondía él la miró con seriedad, notando que su cabello se veía... diferente, tenía menos abundancia que la última vez.

-Estoy llevando otro de esos inútiles tratamientos intensivos- confesó ella -No me permitirán ir a la escuela hasta la próxima semana- murmuró con algo de amargura.

-¿Inútiles?- preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si... inútiles- susurró. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella comenzó a toser con fuerza, sin apenas poder respirar hasta que comenzó a gatear desesperadamente hasta la orilla del río, él se apresuró a acercarse a ella, para encontrársela tosiendo con los ojos fuertemente apretados mientras mucha sangre caía de entre sus labios hacia el agua perlada del río, pintándola de un rojo que iba atenuándose hasta pasar a un rosa que acababa en azul cristalino de nuevo.

Ella seguía escupiendo sangre sin detenerse y lo único a lo que él atinó a hacer fue a ponerse tras ella y tomar sus cabellos con la mano izquierda, mientras que rodeaba la parte de arriba de su pecho con su brazo derecho para que ella tuviera apoyo, la sintió apretar sus manos en su brazo derecho y recargarse en él, sin dejar y toser y escupir, con unas cuantas inhalaciones agudas en su desespero por volver a respirar.

Comprendió entonces que sus dudas anteriores eran erróneas, ella estaba enferma... y vaya que lo estaba.

Cuando por fin dejó de toser se dejó ir para atrás hasta recostar su espalda en el pecho de él y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, respirando de manera agitada, muy pálida, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el repentino cansancio y... sangre, en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Gracias- murmuró ella haciendo un vano intento por levantarse antes de volver a caer como peso muerto sobre él.

-Tienes que descansar, ¿donde queda tu casa?- le preguntó con suavidad.

\- En... en la clínica... K-Kurosaki- ella volvió a toser, alzando la cabeza como si hubiera tenido un resorte y haciendo volar sangre unos milímetros en le aire antes de caer de nuevo en su rostro y que su cabeza volviera a su hombro.

-¿Karin?- la llamó.

-Estoy... bien- murmuró ella acomodándose con suavidad entre los brazos de él.

-Te llevaré a tu casa- le informó.

-Me d-duele... el pe-pecho- murmuró ella ya sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos.

-Karin- la volvió a llamar, sin embargo ella no contestó, se había desmayado. Se movió hasta dejarla recostada solo en su brazo derecho. _**(N.T: el brazo izquierdo de Karin esta atrapado entre el cuerpo de él y el de ella, y el brazo derecho de Toshiro pasa por su espalda a la altura de los omóplatos y le sostie**_ _ **n**_ _ **e el hombro derech**_ _ **o**_ _ **. La cabeza de Karin está en el hombro de él ¿se entiende? Wow, esta explicación ocupó casi un párrafo completo)**_

Con dificultad, sacó de su bolsillo un blanco pañuelo de tela y, mojándolo levemente, comenzó a limpiar las comisuras ensangrentadas de sus labios.

Luego de guardar el pañuelo de vuelta en su bolsillo la volteó a mirar.

No sabía donde quedaba el lugar por lo que sacó su celular y programó el GPS.

Se había nublado y todo estaba oscuro, un fuerte viento soplaba y no podía sentir a ningún humano en kilómetros, por lo que quitó la cubierta de sus alas, y éstas se alzaron grandes e imponentes.

La observó para asegurarse que se encontraba dormida,luego pasó el brazo izquierdo por debajo de sus rodillas. La presionó con firmeza contra su cuerpo y alzó vuelo.

Con dificultad, pues no es para nada fácil volar con una chica en brazos al tiempo que ves tu celular, viajó en dirección a la casa de ella.

Estaba muy sorprendido, no lo había notado antes por estar distraído pero, el peso de Karin era tal, que apenas y podía sentirla. En verdad debería alimentarse mejor.

Al llegar al lugar indicado bajó al suelo y volvió a encubrir sus alas, para luego tocar con uno de sus pies la puerta de entrada, dudaba que ella viviera sola. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando una anciana mujer abrió la puerta, quedando muy sorprendida al ver a la pelinegra desmayada entre sus brazos.

-¡Karin-chan!- exclamó con preocupación, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle al peliblanco pasar.

-Con permiso- dijo antes de entrar.

-Por Dios, ¿que ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó mientras le hacía señas de subir por la escalera. Él obedeció al tiempo que respondía...

-La encontré en el parque, hablamos un rato y de pronto comenzó a toser... -

-Sangre- completó de inmediato la anciana, mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Sintió como la temperatura del cuerpo de la pelinegra comenzaba a elevarse muy rápidamente, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

-Si... - murmuró él bajando la mirada hacia la chica. Entraron a una habitación que parecería normal de no ser por las montones de máquinas que había, se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta, recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

-Un cuarto acogedor, ¿he?- preguntó con tristeza y sarcasmo la anciana, despertando así de su trance al Hitsugaya, que de inmediato caminó hasta la cama y la dejó allí.

-¿Cual es su nombre, señora?- preguntó a la anciana viendo como rápidamente ponía un termómetro bajo la axila izquierda de Karin, por debajo de la ropa, y rodeaba la cama, dirigiéndose hacia una cómoda con cajones a unos metros de donde él estaba, sacando de estos varios instrumentos de enfermería. Luego de hacer unas cuantas cosas que él reconoció como desinfectar algún utensilio, por el alcohol y el algodón que vio ella tenía cerca, la anciana se acercó a la cama, en una mano tenía una especie de perchero fino y metálico con un bolsa colgada en él y en a otra una aguja extraña.

-Mi nombre es Haru- respondió a mujer con una pequeña sonrisa desganada, al tiempo que le inyectaba muy delicadamente el brazo derecho de la pelinegra con esa aguja, y luego la conectaba a un pequeño conducto transparente, que hacía de pasaje entre el líquido extraño de la bolsa y la aguja, para terminar en las venas de Karin. Vio como ella le daba unos cuantos piquetes al conducto, justo debajo de la bolsa, haciendo que el líquido comenzara a caer por él _**(N.T: quizás no lo expliqué bien, pero estoy segura que ya lo han visto en películas ¿no?)**_ -¿Y tu nombre?- le preguntó sin mirarlo, acariciando el rostro de la pelinegra con dulzura.

-Soy Toshiro Hitsugaya- respondió, sorprendiendo a la mujer, que lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Toshiro, has dicho?- preguntó con alegre emoción, él asintió -Tú eres el chico al que Karin-chan le hacía el almuerzo tan emocionada- comentó con alegría, él se sorprendió -Ella se había esmerado mucho en hacerte el almuerzo, pero no pudo asistir a la escuela ese día, en la noche se le inflamó la garganta y pasamos por muchos otros varios... problemas - comentó ahora con mirada triste. Él se sorprendió, ¿se le cerró la garganta y demás problemas... todo en una sola noche? ¿Que clase de vida llevaba Karin?

-¿Usted es su abuela?- preguntó, queriendo pasar por alto el pequeño dolor que sentía en el pecho debido a las palabras de la señora. Ella negó con suavidad antes de que se escuchara un pequeño pitido, por lo que ella rodeó nuevamente la cama y sacó el termómetro de debajo de la axila de Karin.

-38.5°... - murmuró por lo bajo la anciana, muy preocupada, buscando de nueva cuenta en la cómoda y regresando rápidamente con una pequeña inyección, que drenó en el brazo izquierdo de la pelinegra -Con eso deberá bajar... - murmuró otra vez, y Toshiro estaba seguro de que lo hacía inconscientemente -No, soy la enfermera de Karin-chan. Estoy aquí con ella cuando le permiten salir del hospital, no es muy seguido ni duradero, pero cuando ocurre me gusta acompañarla, es tan frágil... - la pena y el dolor se reflejaban en los ojos de la canosa mujer mientras miraba a la pelinegra, aunque intentó reponerse cuando lo miró a los ojos -La cuido junto con Issane-chan, otra enfermera, ahora mismo ella esta haciendo las compras de la semana- comentó limpiándose con rapidez una pequeña lágrima, pero luego lo miró de una manera que él no supo identificar antes de hacerle una reverencia de 90° -Muchísimas gracias por haber cuidado de Karin-chan, Toshiro-chan- le agradeció la anciana desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Hmp- respondió él, abochornado.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?- ofreció la abuela.

-No, yo... debo irme- se negó él -Adiós- se despidió antes de salir de la habitación. La abuela sonrió con dulzura.

-Es un chico bastante vergonzoso- comentó divertida.

-Haru-baa-chan... -

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Toshiro-chan!- llamó la anciana bajando con velocidad las escaleras, parando justo a tiempo al peliblanco, que ya se encontraba atravesando el marco de la puerta.

-No debería correr en las escaleras, baa-chan, podría ser peligroso... - le riñó con suavidad -En fin ¿que quería?- preguntó el peliblanco con su voz de hielo.

-Karin-chan me pidió que te diera este mensaje... posiblemente esté alucinando, pero parece que en verdad le importaba que lo supieras... ella dijo "Sus alas son aún más bonitas... cuando vuela"- le contó Haru haciendo que el aire se escapara de los pulmones de él, su rostro apenas se había perturbado, pues rápidamente había vuelto la fría expresión de siempre, pero sabía que se encontraba pálido.

-En verdad debe estar alucinando- aseguró el peliblanco -¿Me haría un favor? Si ella no recuerda como es que llegó a la casa, no le diga que yo la traje... enserio sería de mucha ayuda- pidió antes de salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

La petición perturbó un poco a la anciana, pero luego sonrió.

-En verdad es un niño tímido- comentó antes de comenzar a subir nuevamente las escaleras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Esa noche.**

-Toshiro-kun, ¿como le esta yendo e-en la escuela?- preguntó la niña peliazul al tiempo que servía la cena a los cuatro hombres del lugar.

-Hum, podría decirse que... bien- murmuró él algo distraído, sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en la tarde, en casa de Karin.

Seguramente ella entró en ese estado por haber huido del demonio.

-¿Eso porque?- preguntó ella de nuevo. Los otros tres individuos solo se limitaban a escuchar con atención y a degustar sus alimentos.

-Mmm... las mujeres son una molestia. No han dejado de acosarme desde que llegué- comentó, omitiendo el detalle de que una mujer en especial lo traía un poco confundido.

-Eso es normal aquí, es un joven m-muy guapo- lo alagó ella sin bochorno, lo decía con seriedad, provocando que un pelirrojo frunciera el ceño, muy celoso, el Hitsugaya lo notó, y decidió que luego hablaría con él -¿Algo más?- preguntó Ururu, mirándolo como si supiera que no lo decía todo al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa y comía también. Y bueno, hablaría solo porque Ururu parecía muy interesada.

-En mi clase hay una chica... es callada y debe ser la única en todo el lugar que no me acosa, esta muy enferma- les contó. Urahara y Ururu se lanzaron una intensa mirada.

-¿Te interesa esa chica?- preguntó Urahara tomando algo de jugo.

-¿Interesarme?- preguntó el peliblanco sin entender.

-Urahara-san se refiere a si le llama de algún modo la atención- le explicó Ururu. Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos ¿Karin llamaba su atención?

-Pues... desde el primer día sentía algo de, ¿empatía? Si, empatía por ella; me llamó la atención como, bueno... como un ángel que irradiaba luz entre demonios oscuros... y luego del segundo día que la vi, no he dejado de pensar en ella... no se porque- la sinceridad y confusión imperaban en la voz del peliblanco, la inocencia de lo que significaban esos sentimientos no le permitía abochornarse, no entendía todas esas nuevas emociones, ni lo que implicaban -Parece que nadie dentro de la escuela la quiere a excepción de los profesores. En mi primer día se desmayó y se la llevaron, al día siguiente volvió. Compartió su almuerzo conmigo y luego dejó de asistir... supongo que me agrada un poco, solo por ser callada- añadió. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con algo de sorpresa, al tiempo que Urahara negaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _¿Será... ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

He de anunciar, que a final de cuentas, este será un Three-Shot.

Por cierto...

 _¡Felices Pascuas!_

Si, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero no me dio el tiempo.

Publicaré pasado mañana, 27/03/16, así que no desesperen.

¿Que tal va la novela? ¿Es interesante? ¿Quieren leer más?

Karin no esta bien.

¿Se han dado cuenta que, a pesar que no tiene mucha aparición, es prácticamente el eje de esta novela?

A mi en lo personal me gusta mucho como esta quedando, es bastante profundo y algo... diferente, creo yo.

Pero enserio quiero saber su opinión acerca de todo esto.

Díganme que esperan de esta novela, no creo que cambien mucho las cosas dado que por una vez haré todo esto a mi total antojo, pero si me gustaría saberlo.

MajoPatashify, jaja, si Karin hubiese muerto no habría historia ¿no lo crees? Adoro todos tus comeentarios con tus ahihsaondndubsdbwbdu (?, espero que este cap también te guste mucho, eres de las lectoras que siempre me comentan y suben el animo, gracias por el apoyo ❤

Una pregunta, ¿quieren saber con exactitud la enfermedad de Karin? No creo que este llevando bien los síntomas pero es la intención, jeje. Gana voto por mayoría.

Espero con ansias saber que les pareció!

Las amo mis preciadas, fieles y asombrosas lectoras!

Saludos, y Felices Pascuas!


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo. No importa cuan parecido sea, EL FIC NO ESTA ORIENTADO A LA TRAMA DE BLEACH, sino más bien que es algo más religioso. Tranquilas, yo soy católica pero no discrimino a las demás religiones, además, me refiero a religión por el tema que en lugar de Shinigamis son ángeles, en lugar de Hollows son demonios y en lugar de Capitán General o Dios shinigami (nunca supe con exactitud el nombre), será algo basado en mi **IMAGINACIÓN** y conocimientos, es decir, no es ningún tipo de religión, sino algo raro, los ángeles son guerreros que luchan contra los demonios en el mundo humano y todo eso.

Que sepan que no tengo intención de influir en sus creencias.

Habrá un notable cambio en la personalidad de Karin, pero les aseguró que la historia será hermosa.

Algo que me molesta en todas mis historias; la voz y expresión de Toshiro usualmente es igual a la que tiene en el anime, es decir, voz gélida y expresión desinteresada he incluso algo fastidiada, siempre es así a menos que se especifique lo contrario ¿me entienden? Yo se que si.

Y ya de paso déjenme dejarles una explicación: no me gusta escribir el nombre de enfermedades cronológicas, avanzadas, y riesgosas en mis fics, dado que esto no es una novela sino eso mismo, un fic, y yo no puedo saber si alguna/o de mis lectoras/es padece de tales enfermedades, es por eso que no escribo el nombre de ciertas enfermedades, para que me entiendan, no es lo mismo decir que alguien esta resfriado a decir que tiene cáncer o algo parecido, es por eso que solo mencionaré los síntomas.

Si esto fuera una novela que podría llegar a salir en papel entonces si daría el nombre de la enfermedad, pero dado que no es el caso, no lo haré.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer todo el testamento anterior, otra vez, ahora ¡A leer!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _-Urahara-san se refiere a si le llama de algún modo la atención- le explicó Ururu. Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos ¿Karin llamaba su atención?_

 _-Pues... desde el primer día sentía algo de, ¿empatía? Si, empatía por ella; me llamó la atención como, bueno... como un ángel que irradiaba luz entre demonios oscuros... y luego del segundo día que la vi, no he dejado de pensar en ella... no se porque- la sinceridad y confusión imperaban en la voz del peliblanco, la inocencia de lo que significaban esos sentimientos no le permitía abochornarse, no entendía todas esas nuevas emociones, ni lo que implicaban -Parece que nadie dentro de la escuela la quiere a excepción de los profesores. En mi primer día se desmayó y se la llevaron, al día siguiente volvió. Compartió su almuerzo conmigo y luego dejó de asistir... supongo que me agrada un poco, solo por ser callada- añadió. El pelirrojo alzó las cejas con algo de sorpresa, al tiempo que Urahara negaba con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _¿Será... ?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(N.T: para estos momentos, es la tercera semana de Toshiro en el mundo humano. Detalle que no mencioné, Toshiro pasa a Karin más o menos por 20 centímetros. Por cierto, es día Jueves)**_

-Toshiro-kun, anda, sal conmigo al baile, te vas a divertir mucho-

-¡De ningún modo! Toshiro-kun irá al baile conmigo-

-Las llevan clara niñas, Toshiro-kun quiere ir conmigo-

Todas las chicas se encontraban aglomeradas alrededor del banco del peliblanco, algunas discutiendo sobre de quien estaba él "Secretamente enamorado", otras peleando por quien saldría con él y otras posaban de manera ridícula queriendo llamar su atención.

Al parecer habría un gran baile de Invierno en dos días (Sábado), y todas las chicas solteras, no solo de su salón sino de todo el colegio, lo querían invitar a él.

Se estaba hartando de que todas esas mujeres lo atosigaran y se inventaran historias románticas sobre él.

-¡Ya basta! Chicas, a Toshiro-kun no le agrada el echo de que ustedes estén aquí desesperadas por su atención, relájense- ordenó una rubia con el ceño fruncido, para luego voltear hacia él y sonreírle -Descuida Toshiro-kun, puedes ir al baile conmigo para no tener que negarte a todas ellas- le dijo como si eso le consolara. Él arqueó una ceja fríamente, escudriñándola con su gélida mirada, queriendo espantarla a ella y a todas las demás, hasta que sus ojos captaron como un pequeña figura entraba por la puerta del salón y se queda allí de pie.

Hacía 4 días que no veía a Karin, pero pudo notar que tenía un poco más de color, aunque con dificultad.

La mirada de ella se posó en la de él, lo miraba con expectación, como la primera vez. Entonces recordó lo que le había pedido a la anciana Haru que le dijera _"S_ _us alas son aún más bonitas... cuando vuela"_... no lo entendía _"Cuando vuela"_ ¿acaso ella ve sus alas todo el tiempo?

En eso pensaba cuando se puso en pie y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, ignorando completamente a la insoportable de Kaede que no paraba de hablar lo que para él eran solo incoherencias. La gran masa de chicas le abrió camino y él pasó ignorándolas a todas ellas también.

Contando esa ocasión, solo había visto a Karin 4 veces, y con lapsos de tiempo considerablemente espaciados... ¿como es que esa mujer había logrado colarse en su mente todo el tiempo?

Cuando llegó hasta Karin ella le sonrió.

-Buenos días- lo saludó con voz alegre. Él solo asintió en respuesta, pero ella pareció satisfecha solo con eso -Toma- ella le extendió algo que parecía una caja envuelta en un pequeño mantel azul. El lo observó, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso era.

-¿También te esforzaste con este?- preguntó él sacando su mano derecha de su bolsillo y recibiendo el almuerzo. Las mejillas de Karin se prendieron en llamas al tiempo que mentalmente maldecía a la anciana Haru.

-¿Pero que te has creído? Por suerte me acordé anoche muy, muy tarde que te había prometido hacerte el almuerzo, lo hice con pesar, enserio... pero lo prometido es deuda- dijo ella muy rápido y sonrojada hasta las orejas, con los labios ligeramente fruncido formando una pequeña trompa, y delatando su mentira y nerviosismo. Él sonrió de medio lado mientras la observaba, descubriendo un nuevo lado de la pelinegra. Su actitud le pareció... adorable.

-De acuerdo- dijo él alzando sacando la mano izquierda de su bolsillo y alzándola en signo de resignación. Ella volteó el rostro con un ligero puchero, abochornada. Se la quedó mirando con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

 _Había muchos ojos ardientes de rabia como espectadores._

En ese momento llegó el profesor, por lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar a sus asientos con tranquilidad.

Al llegar a su asiento, notó una extraña mirada por parte del hombre que les impartía la clase... lo miraba agradecido, cosa que él no entendió.

 _ **.**_

Cuando la campana del recreo sonó todos se apresuraron a salir, seguramente queriendo ser de los primeros en llegar al almacén de la escuela y comprar algo que comer.

Se puso en pie, sin olvidar ni por un momento el almuerzo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando salió al patio pudo ver como Karin caminaba con parsimonia en dirección al árbol. Sonrió levemente. Normalmente, no le importaría y buscaría un lugar para estar solo; pero no, hasta a él mismo le sorprendía, pero la compañía de esa insanamente pálida, pero _linda_ , pelinegra, le agradaba.

Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo.

¿Él acababa de pensar que Karin era _linda_? ¿Él enserio acababa de pensar eso?

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba anonadado.

Se quedó petrificado unos momentos.

¿Que estaba haciendo esa mujer en su cabeza?

Tardó unos segundos en volver a emprender camino hacia el árbol, ignorando todos esos extraños pensamientos.

-Ya comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías- le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. Él no respondió, simplemente se sentó junto a ella -¿Porque nunca traes la corbata atada?- le preguntó ella mirando su corbata, que colgaba descuidadamente de su cuello. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No se atarla- respondió con simpleza. Ella bufó una risa y se acercó más a él, arrodillándose y tocando con sus largos y finos dedos la tela y comenzando a anudarla con sorprendente maestría. Una vez el nudo estuvo bien echo, se tomó el tiempo de alisarla contra su pecho antes de sentarse donde momentos atrás. Luego ambos comenzaron a comer en un pacífico y agradable silencio.

La comida estaba realmente deliciosa, y no dudó ni un momento en hacérselo saber, sin embargo ella solo sonrió con suficiencia y continuó comiendo. Él sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

Ya a solo unos minutos de que la campana sonara ella guardó lo que le quedaba de su almuerzo, es decir un poco menos de la mitad, y se puso en pie.

-Me adelantaré, nos vemos Toshiro- se despidió ella con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacía donde los baños _**(N.T: hay baños en el piso de arriba, hay baños en el piso de abajo, y hay un mini-edificio que son los baños del patio)**_. Y él se preocupó, otra vez comía poco, y se encontraba demasiado pálida, ¿se sentía mal?

Frenó de golpe sus pensamientos, diciéndose así mismo que no le importaba, que esa mujer no le importaba, que no debía encariñarse más con ella.

Su misión era aprender sobre los humanos al tiempo que derrotaba a cada Hollow y enviaba al cielo a cada alma que se le cruzara, descubrir que era "Aquello", encontrarlo, y regresar para ocupar el lugar de Capitán al mando de la división más poderosa e importante de La Gran Orden de Protección Divina, _nada más_.

10 minutos de discusión interna después la campana volvió a sonar por lo que se puso en pie y, tomando la caja ahora vacía de su almuerzo, se dirigió al salón de clases.

Al llegar se sentó en su asiento y revisó en su teléfono alguna novedad de su mundo.

Al parecer ya se había extendido la noticia de que habría un nuevo capitán en la división 10. La sección periodística de la división 12, de la cual también obtienen sus fondos los 4 grandes escuadrones, debía estar haciendo millones con esa noticia. También parece que el nivel de demonios en el mundo humano había incrementado un 6% desde el año anterior. No le sorprendía. Desde que llegó, no hubo día en que no derrotase Hollows y enviara almas errantes al cielo, enserio, mínimo 20 al día, en ambos casos.

Continuó revisando las novedades, notando que el profesor estaba tardando en llegar. En su tiempo allí descubrió que cosas como esa ocurrían seguido, al parecer no solo los ángeles debían mejorar su eficiencia.

Solo por curiosidad, su vista se dirigió al asiento de cierta pelinegra, quedando confundido al notar que ella no se encontraba allí. ¿Seguía en el baño?

Entonces vio como Kaede junto con otras cinco chicas entraban al salón con sonrisas de satisfacción que a él le revolvieron el estómago, eso no se le hacía agradable.

Queriendo desmentir sus sospechas, se apresuró a salir de salón, comenzando a caminar a pasos veloces y grandes zancadas por los pasillos, buscando a la pequeña chica.

Salió al patio y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada por toda la extensión del terreno.

Fue hasta el árbol esperando encontrarla allí, su pecho se comprimió de miedo. Un miedo que no entendía porque sentía, pero que estaba allí y lo impulsaba a buscarla con algo que no conoció sino hasta ese momento... desesperación.

Fue a los baños y se detuvo en la puerta, golpeando con insistencia, llamándola, esperando escuchar su voz para luego maldecirse a si mismo por ser tan idiota, paranoico y por sobre todas las cosas, por preocuparse por ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ella no estaba allí, y sabía que no se había marchado porque sus cosas estaban en el salón y no hubo conmoción como la última vez. Entonces, ¿donde... ?

Ya sin saber donde más buscar, fue hacia la parte trasera del edificio de los baños, quedando petrificado.

Karin estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando en posición fetal y temblando con fuerza. Su campera estaba desgarrada junto a ella, su caja con el almuerzo en el suelo a unos metros.

Corrió a su encuentro y se arrodilló junto a ella, levantándola hasta dejarla con su espalda recostada en su brazo izquierdo. Tenía el labio inferior y la ceja derecha heridos y sangrantes, manos marcadas al rojo vivo en su mejilla derecha, mientras que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a amoratarse.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y, ocultando su rostro en su hombro, continuó sollozando.

-Karin... - murmuró él con preocupación, pasando su brazo derecho por su espalda, ella lo apretó más fuerte, buscando apoyo, temiendo que de un momento a otro desapareciera y la dejara sola.

Él afianzó su agarre en la espalda de ella y pasó su otro brazo bajo sus rodillas.

Se paró sobre sus piernas, alzándola con facilidad, y escuchando el aullido de dolor que ella ahogó en su hombro.

Karin lloraba ahora en silencio, temblando cada vez más y sin descanso.

Caminó hasta que llegaron frente al pequeño edificio, y continuó hasta quedar junto al árbol, esta vez del lado del patio y no de la reja.

Sentó a Karin contra el _**(N.T: la dejó**_ _**un poco**_ _ **recostada, con sus piernas levemente flexionadas e inclinada a la izquierda?**_ _ **)**_ y caminó hasta el bebedero de allí cerca. Sacó su pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y lo empapó con el agua fría, escurrió un poco la tela y a paso rápido regresó junto a la pelinegra.

-¿Fueron Kaede y las otras?- le preguntó aunque eso sonó más como una afirmación que como otra cosa. Ella continuó sollozando, ahora en silencio, mientras asentía -Desgraciada- gruñó para si mismo. Se arrodilló a su lado izquierdo y pasó delicadamente el pañuelo por la ceja de ella, titubeando al ver la mueca de sufrimiento en ella. La ira comenzó a correr por su cuerpo a una velocidad de vértigo, ¿Como podía una persona dañarla a ella, y de esa manera? ¿Que es lo que tenían todos en su contra para hacerla pasar por todo ese acoso? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de cuanto sufría ella por si sola?

-Lamento molestarte tanto- se disculpó ella cerrando los ojos con amargura. Él solo se la quedó observando... cayendo en cuenta que lo que hacía no le resultaba una carga... lo único que le molestaba de la situación era el echo de que ella estaba herida.

-Resiste un momento- le pidió en voz baja, pasando con extrema suavidad el húmedo pañuelo por el corte de su ceja con su mano derecha, limpiando la sangre y la suciedad. Luego, cambiando de mano, bajó a su ojo morado mientras que con la derecha le limpiaba las lágrimas de su mejilla izquierda...

No entendía porque estaba haciendo eso. Le importaba, eso ya era imposible de negar, pero ¿... tanto? ¿Ella le importaba tanto?

Se había encontrado con mucha gente herida en su vida, en su evolución en La Gran Orden de Protección Divina, pero nunca sintió ese instinto tan fuere por proteger a alguien... no como con ella.

Dejó el pañuelo húmedo sobre su rodilla y limpió también las lágrima de su otra mejilla, pasando los pulgares con suavidad bajo sus ojos, teniendo especial cuidado en su ojo morado, las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Fue bajando con lentitud, limpiando los finos y abundantes surcos, sintiendo al apretar levemente sus huesos.

Delineó con su pulgar derecho el contorno inferior de su labio, limpiando con sus propias manos las manchas de sangre seca de allí. La sintió recargarse en su mano izquierda con suavidad

Karin abrió pesadamente sus ojos, mirándolo con algo que el no supo identificar, sentía que sus orbes oscuros lo absorbían, volvían liviano su cuerpo. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban... pero no se separó... no podía, era como si Karin con solo mirarlo no permitiera que se alejara.

Bajó su mano derecha, deslizandola con suavidad hasta su cuello, su vista bajó a los labios grises y gruesos, comenzó a acercarse con lentitud, pasando su mano del cuello de ella hasta su nuca.

No sabía porque lo hacía, solo quería hacerlo... y lo hizo...

Posó con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverse, siendo aquel beso apenas un leve roce. Los labios de ella estaban tan fríos como el hielo, pero, al mismo tiempo... asombrosamente cálidos.

Vio como ella cerró con lentitud sus ojos y llevó su mano derecha a su hombro moviendo con lentitud sus labios.

Era un toque suave, inocente, y... era asombroso.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos. Las mejillas de ella se encontraban sonrojadas y tibias, tenía los ojos cerrado y sus labios entreabiertos, al igual que los suyos, y sin poder evitarlo, le robó otro beso, corto y casto.

Ambos pegaron sus frentes, ella se encontraba con la respiración agitada.

-Lo siento... yo... -

-No... no te disculpes- le rogó ella, para segundos después caer en el hombro de él. Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba y la cubrió con ella. Luego le pasó el brazo izquierdo por la parte superior de su espalda y la apretó contra sí. Sintió a Karin pasar una mano tras su espalda, en sus alas. Se tensó, _ella podía tocarlas_ -Son aún más suaves de lo que parecen- susurró momentos antes de que el ángel sintiese como se volvía más pesada sobre él, o bueno, todo lo pesada que Karin podía ser, lo cual no era mucho. Pasó su otro brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella y la cargó, eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo las pertenencias de ambos, salió de la escuela en dirección a la tienda del sombrerero chiflado.

Varias personas lo observaban de reojo, algunas con desprecio al ver a Karin, otras con preocupación, y unas pocas con intriga.

Vio como unos cuantos niños se escondían tras sus padres al verlo pasar, enserio, su apariencia para con cualquier humano que no fuera una chica de su edad parecía ser la de un completo monstruo. Bueno, estaba acostumbrado, de niño, antes de saber que era un ángel, vivía con su abuela en un barrio pobre, y todos se alejaban de él, creyéndolo un tipo de demonio mutante que se había colado entre los seres de luz. No fue hasta que le salieron sus alas, a los 9 años de edad, que dejaron de provocarlo, pero no por eso de temerle.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al llegar, todas esas mujeres comenzaron a perseguirlo.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener la atención, no positivamente al menos.

Llegó a la tienda, encontrándose al mocoso barriendo en la esquina, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se expandieron y soltó la escoba, corriendo hasta él.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS ECHO?!- le gritó con espanto viendo a la pelinegra -¿Que clase de ángel golpea a una chica?- le preguntó con incredulidad, a él le saltó una vena en la frente.

-No fui yo, mocoso idiota- le gruñó indignado y quedándose con las ganas de darle un buen coscorrón.

-Pues sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue salvaje- dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo, entonces fue que notó que había levantado la manga de Karin hasta unos centímetros por debajo de su codo.

-¡¿Pero que haces?!- preguntó el peliblanco.

-¿Que crees? Revisándola, no iba a creerte a la primera que no fuiste tú, pero a juzgar por el tamaño los moretones, fueron hechos por dedos pequeños y no por tus dedos de salchicha- se burló el pelirrojo sin mirarlo, bajando la manga de Karin. Entonces el peliblanco cayó en cuenta de que si podía patear al insolente mocoso, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, él habló -Vamos a llevarla con Ururu y Tessai, son muy habilidosos curando heridas- indicó Jinta comenzando a caminar y adentrándose en la tiendo.

-Le daré un buen escarmiento luego... - murmuró Toshiro como si estuviese haciendo una nota mental.

Caminaron por la tienda hasta entrar en la casa, donde Jinta lo guió por un pasillo que no conocía, hasta que entro con decencia, vaya sorpresa, dentro de una habitación, donde se encontraban Tessai junto con Ururu, curando a un conejo.

-¡Toshiro-kun!- llamó Ururu con sorpresa -Oh por Dios- murmuró lentamente la niña mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar un futón, justo contra una esquina de la habitación, a unos cuantos pasos y haciéndole una seña al peliblanco para que se acercara. Una vez la pelinegra estuvo recostada en el futón, la oji-océano se arrodillo junto a ella y miró intensamente a todos en la habitación.

-Debo pedirles que se retiren por el momento- pidió con su voz adormilada.

-¿Porque?- preguntó Toshiro, no le era nada agradable esa idea.

-Porque debo desvestirla, le han dado muchos golpes, quiero revisarla- dijo ahora más firmemente la pequeña, dejando claro que debían irse en ese mismo momento.

Jinta y Tessai comenzaron a salir a paso rápido, no queriendo volver a experimentar lo que ocurriría si no obedecían. Toshiro, sin embargo, se quedó allí.

-Oye, Jinta, ¿no crees que deberíamos... ?-

-Tessai, ya esta perdido- declaró el pelirrojo por lo que ambos apretaron el paso, alejándose de la habitación.

-Toshiro-kun... sal- ordenó con voz demasiado aterciopelada Ururu, volteando a verlo y haciendo que a él le recorra un escalofrío al sentir la penetrante mirada de muerte que ella, razón por la cual decidió salir de allí rápidamente.

Ururu buscó un par de almohadas y las acomodó en una pila inclinada junto a Karin, luego, tomándola por los hombros, las sentó con la cabeza sobre su hombro y comenzó a desabotonarla la camisa hasta poder sacársela. Una vez desvestida de la cintura para arriba, la peliazul la recontó en las almohadas, dejándola a 45°.

La peliazul jadeó con horror ante la vista.

El cuerpo de Karin era el de una chica voluptuosa, curvas marcadas pero no en exceso, piel muy blanca. Pero no era eso lo que la asustó...

-No esta así solo por la paliza- aseguró la peliazul para si misma, observando como caía un fino hilo de sangre de la nariz de la pelinegra. Lo limpió con suavidad con su pulgar. Miró fijamente los brazos y el torso de la pelinegra por unos momentos.

Intentando ignorar lo que no le concernía, comenzó a tratar las marcas de golpes en su pecho _**(N.T: pecho en una mujer es la parte de arriba de los pechos ¿no?)**_ , untándole una crema muy efectiva que aliviaría casi por completo el dolor, y otro ungüento especial para... sus otros problemas.

Luego pasó a su rostro, y descubriendo otra herida, detrás de su oreja.

30 minutos después, Ururu vistió a Karin con ropa más cómoda y holgada y, quitando varias almohadas, la dejó acostada.

Al salir de la habitación, dispuesta a prepararle un té a la invitada y paciente, se encontró con el peliblanco, quien se encontraba esperando, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

-Gracias por su paciencia, ya puede entrar, Toshiro-kun, lamento las molestias... con su permiso, me retiro- se despidió haciendo una reverencia antes de continuar con su camino. Sin embargo, luego de esa terrorífica mirada, el peliblanco dudaba poder volver a ver a Ururu con los mismos ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo, Toshiro se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, encontrándose a la pelinegra recostada boca arriba, con un parche en su mejilla derecha, la que antes tenía manos marcadas, y su ojo negro, aunque oscuro, se veía ya más desinflamado. Además, se encontraba llevando otras ropas.

Vio como Karin abría con pereza sus ojos, y le sonreía, algo sonrojada.

-Toshiro- lo llamó con la intención de sentarse, pero fallando en el intento.

-Tranquila, no deberías moverte- le aconsejó con una pequeña sonrisa, al verla algo mejor. Cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a los pies del futón.

-Gracias... por ayudarme- le dijo con felicidad y algo abochornada. Él se encogió de hombros, quedando ambos sumergidos en un profundo pero cómodo silencio...

-Oye... - que él decidió romper -¿Porque no me dijiste que... veías mis alas?- le preguntó, ya completamente seguro que ella era muy consciente de su verdadera naturaleza.

-En un principio, no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo- explicó ella luego de unos momentos -Cuando el demonio iba a por mi... te vi derrotándolo, y quise ir a tu encuentro... pero no puedo, no debo correr, y por el cansancio me desmayé... al verte conmigo, no supe si sería correcto decirte lo que vi... y cuando mentiste, decidí que lo mejor sería callar y fingir que no sabía nada... y hoy.. luego d-del b-beso- ambos se sonrojaron al oírla decir eso -No me pude resistir... quería acariciar tus alas- se explicó -¿Te molestó? Lo siento mucho- se disculpó ella con vergüenza, desviando la mirada. Él se acercó y tomó suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice derechos, recostándose a medias sobre ella, sobre su lado izquierdo.

-Esta bien- le aseguró el peliblanco.

-¡D-disculpen!- gritó una exaltada peliazul desde la puerta, traía una bandeja en sus manos -L-lo siento... solo v-venía a dejar el t-té a la-la paciente- se explicó Ururu con las mejillas muy sonrosadas.

-¿Que te ocurre? Solo estábamos hablando- le dijo el albino arqueando una ceja y volviendo a sentarse a los pies del futón, sin entender el bochorno de la peliazul.

-P-pensé q-que... - tartamudeó ella sin ser capa de completar su frase -No importa- murmuró tras soltar un suspiro, rindiéndose -¿Como se encuentra, señorita?- preguntó Ururu con preocupación y algo de dulzura y tristeza en sus ojos, sin haber dicho a nadie nada de lo que había visto. La pelinegra al notar su mirada, levantó las sábanas, cayendo en cuenta que vestía otra ropa, y entendiendo la mirada de la niña. La pelinegra sonrió con pena, sintiéndose mal por hacer que la pequeña viera ese horror. Ururu se acercó a ellos y dejó la bandeja junto al futón y contra la pared, y arrodillándose junto a Karin, le preguntó -¿Tiene alguna molestia?-

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó la pelinegra, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse, y con una sonrisa alegre ¡esa niña era tan linda!

-Ururu- respondió la niña, sonrojándose al notar que la joven que el ángel había traído era increíblemente hermosa, aún con esos golpes y marcas en la cara.

-Que bello nombre... ¿fuiste tu quien me trató, Ururu-chan?- preguntó la pelinegra alzando levemente el cuello de su remera, para hacerle entender su pregunta.

-Si, así es- contestó la niña acompañando su afirmación con un asentimiento.

-Ya veo, lamento que hayas visto todo eso, no es una vista muy... agradable- se disculpó con verdadero remordimiento, esa niña no debería haber visto eso.

-Mmm- Ururu negó suavemente, con una leve sonrisa -No se preocupe- la consoló con ternura.

-Gracias- susurró Karin.

Toshiro solo vio el intercambio de palabras con escepticismo, sin entender nada.

-Entonces, me retiro. Hágame saber si siente alguna molestia, señorita- sonrió Ururu poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Toshiro sin entender. Karin negó con suavidad.

-Nada importante- respondió al cabo de unos segundos. El silenció se apoderó de la habitación.

-¿Porque te atacaron, Karin?- preguntó el peliblanco mirándola a los ojos con extrema seriedad. Ella se quedó quieta, pero relajada, como si decidiera si mentir o decirle la verdad, hasta que por fin separó sus labios y, tras un profundo pero suave suspiro, habló..

-Ellas me odian- respondió Karin.

-Eso es obvio- dijo frustrado el peliblanco, rodando los ojos -La pregunta es porque- rectificó con algo de rudeza. La pelinegra bufó y puso trompa, resignada pero nada feliz a lo que se venía.

-De niña... yo... yo pasé de orfanato en orfanato... y desde mis doce... vivo en el hospital... nunca tuve familia- susurró ella a lo que él la miró algo asombrado, casi sintiéndose mal por "obligarla" a contarle algo así, que claramente no le era indiferente, casi, porque debía saber las razones de aquellas desalmadas -Cuando tenía once, me diagnosticaron estar en fase terminal, los doctores no quisieron decirme con exactitud la enfermedad. Y cuando me hospitalizaron, mi caso salió en las noticias, y se hicieron muchas campañas caritativas... donaron mucho dinero... me volví prácticamente rica... soy rica por la lástima de otros... todos piensan que vivo en una mansión... pero me gasté la mitad de mi fortuna en máquinas portátiles para mantenerme estable en una casa... y la otra mitad está depositada en un banco y no la he tocado desde que necesité quimioterapia a los 14 años... vivo con el dinero que el estado le otorga a los huérfanos que viven hospitalizados, como yo... es por eso que no me quieren... creen que no merezco lo que tengo... y tienen razón- explicó ella mirándolo a los ojos firmemente. Él no supo si reírse por lo ridículo del odio que le tenían, o enojarse por eso mismo ¿solo porque tenía dinero que otras personas decidieron darle? Era algo tan estúpido... _y tan de humanos_.

Sin saber porque, se movió hasta quedar a su lado. Con cuidado, se acomodó junto a ella en el futón y la sentó sobre su regazo, con su espalda totalmente pegada a su pecho.

-T-Toshiro ¿... que?... -

-Calla- le ordenó él pasando sus brazos por su cintura y ocultando su rostro en el hombro de ella.

No quería responderle porque... no podía.

Él solo quería saber que era ese estúpido sentimiento en su pecho.

Quería saber tantas cosas...

¿Porque la sonrisa de Karin hacía latir su corazón?

¿Porque la buscaba con la mirada todo el tiempo?

¿Porque le preocupaba lo que a ella le ocurriera?

¿Porque, porque, ¡PORQUE!?

Rió sin ganas contra ella, sintiendo como ella se contorsionaba levemente.

-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó ella, sabiendo que esa risa no era ni alegre ni emocionada... era amarga. Él no contestó.

Se quedaron en silencio sin moverse por un tiempo.

-Hey, como te llames y chica linda, bajen a almorzar- los llamó una desganada voz. El peliblanco gruñó, odiaba a ese mocoso.

-¿Bajen?- preguntó Karin, luego abrió ampliamente sus ojos y comenzó a negar -¡Imposible, no me quedaré a almorzar! Sería abuso, no puedo- comenzó a negar ella con la cabeza, pero deteniéndose abruptamente debido a un fuerte mareo.

-¡Hey! ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Toshiro afianzando su agarre sobre ella, viéndola con preocupación, pero estoico.

-Si, solo... un pequeño mareo- murmuró ella -Pero no puedo comer con ustedes, no estaría bien- reiteró.

-Ururu se pondrá triste si te vas ahora- le dijo en un suspiro antes de pararse, llevándosela a ella también.

-Pero... -

-Ya basta- la calló él medio gruñendo, pero en voz baja, antes de cargarla en sus brazos. Ella chilló asustada ante esto y él se contuvo de reírse en su cara.

¿Reírse? ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Que tanto lo trastornó esa mujer como para lograr que él quisiera reír?

Quien lo viera no lo creería.

-¿Toshiro... ?- la voz de Karin lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, la observó -Te quedaste helado, ¿estoy pesada? Puedo caminar, enserio- dijo ella removiéndose y con las mejillas coloradas por la pena. Él afirmó su agarre.

-¿Pesada? Diría que tienes 4 kilos más que Ururu, y a duras penas- murmuró él. Ella bufó con indignación y se cruzó de brazos, girando al rostro con un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

Y él esta vez si soltó una pequeña carcajada, cosa que pareció ofender aún más a la pelinegra, que apretó sus brazos cruzados.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina/comedor la bajó al suelo y ambos entraron por la puerta.

-Ururu-chan, permíteme ayudarte- pidió emocionada, acercándose.

-¡Señorita, no es necesario!- se negó Ururu sorprendida por la petición.

-¡De ningún modo! ¿Como alguien podría dejar a una niña con toda la carga de la casa?- preguntó la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido. Tras ella, un gigante, un mocoso y un chiflado se hicieron pequeñitos en su lugar. Al notarlo, Karin guiñó un ojo a la niña -Haber si ahora te ayudan un poco- le susurró para que solo ella escuchara. Ururu se sonrojó al entender lo que la pelinegra hizo, y le susurró un escueto agradecimiento, bajando la mirada.

Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y la comida servida, los 6 individuos se sentaron. Karin entre Toshiro y Ururu.

-Mmm, oye chica linda, ¿como te llamas?- las voces de todos se silenciaron de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de Jinta, quien estaba junto a Toshiro, cayendo así en cuenta que ninguno de los allí presentes, a excepción del peliblanco, conocían el nombre de la simpática chica quien estaba hablando con todos a la vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mientras tanto Toshiro se contenía de sacar su zanpakuto, el arma celestial que portaba al luchar, y degollar al insolente enano por llamar _linda_ a Karin.

-Vuelve a llamarla _linda_ , y te mató- sentenció al oído del pelirrojo, haciendo que se le helara la sangre... a ambos.

¿Porque había amenazado al mocoso? Se había enojado con él porque llamó a Karin _linda_... pero ¡Diablos! ¿porque mierda eso lo molestó?

 _Por que Karin era suya... o eso sentía en... su corazón._

¡¿DE DONDE HABÍA SALIDO ESO?!

-Yo soy Karin, Kurosaki Karin- se presentó ella con una sonrisa. Toshiro volvió a la realidad tras la exclamación general de las otras cuatro personas sentadas en la mesa. Karin puso una mueca de confusión -¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Tú eres Karin?- preguntó Ururu sonrojándose al nombrarla sin honoríficos.

-Si... - respondió la pelinegra sin entender.

-Vaya, ¿quien lo hubiera creído?- preguntó el rubio ocultando una sonrisa tras su abanico de madera -Debo decir que tienes un gusto increíble, hijo- comentó el rubio pícaramente.

-¿Que... ?- preguntó Karin frunciendo el ceño.

-Toshiro-kun nos contó sobre ti y tu deliciosa comida, espero que me des algunos consejos, sinceramente no soy muy bueno en cocina- comentó Tessai con velocidad, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte del peliblanco, puesto que aunque ni él entendía el comentario de Urahara, no le daba buena espina, y Karin, siendo humana, podría haberlo entendido de haberlo meditado.

-¿Que dice, Tessai-san? Pero si la comida que cocinó Ururu-chan es de lo más sabrosa, me a superado con creces- sonrió la pelinegra haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a la susodicha -A todo esto... ¿que relación tienen con Toshiro?- preguntó curiosa. Una nueva exclamación colectiva.

-¿A que te refieres chica lind... ¡Karin-san!?- se corrigió Jinta con rapidez al sentir la mirada de muerte de Toshiro.

-Pues a porque Toshiro esta viviendo aquí con ustedes- explicó sin entender muy bien la sorpresa de todos.

-Toshiro-kun es mi hijo, Karin-chan, no entiendo porque preguntas- habló el rubio con seriedad. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que si no me lo quieren decir, esta bien- dijo Karin agachando la mirada, pero luego alzándola en dirección al rubio de manera recelosa -Jamás vi a un ángel tan especializado en el arte de la mentira, por poco y me lo creo- murmuró ella con un puchero. Todos se quedaron si aliento, excepto el peliblanco, el cual suspiró.

-¿No mencioné que Karin ve ángeles y demonios? ¿No? Bueno, ya lo saben- murmuró Toshiro para luego llevarse un bocado de carne a la boca.

-¡Eres como nosotros!- exclamó Jinta con sorpresa.

-Así es- asintió la pelinegra sonriente.

-No me lo esperaba, Karin-san... - murmuró Ururu siendo interrumpida por una enojada pelinegra.

-"Ka-rin-chan"- la corrigió con un leve puchero -No quiero una relación formal, Ururu-chan- le indicó pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre sus hombros y apretándola contra si, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella en algo parecido a un abrazo.

-K-Karin-chan... - se corrigió así misma la pequeña. Toshiro sonrió ante la imagen. Karin sonriendo y abrazando a una niña... se le hacía un sentimiento extraño... ¿deseo? Si, eso era, pero... ¿deseo de... que... ?

 _Familia..._

Amplió sus ojos ante esos pensamientos.

¿De donde rayos salían esas extrañas respuestas?

¿Él deseaba una familia? Siempre se consideró un niño feliz con una infancia alegre, aunque algo difícil, viviendo con su abuela y su hermana mayor... ¿porque querría una familia si ya tenía una que amaba? No lo entendía...

 _Quieres una familia con ella..._

¡¿Como?! ¡¿Una familia... con Karin?! ¿Porque querría eso? ¿Y desde cuando hablaba consigo mismo?

-Toshiro- la voz de Karin lo trajo al presente. Otra nueva pregunta, ¿desde cuando él se perdía así en sus pensamientos? La observó.

-¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó.

-¿Podríamos salir a algún lado? Quiero ir a pasear con Ururu-chan y Jinta-chan-

-¿Y porque necesitas mi permiso?-

-Pues, porque fuiste muy amable conmigo al ayudarme, y sería ingrato de mi parte si solo me fuera con los niños... además, quisiera que nos acompañes- el peliblanco alzó una ceja -¿Por favor?- preguntó ella agrandando sus ojos y poniéndolo incómodo.

-Yo... - miró nuevamente los grandes y oscuros ojos y suspiró, no tenía ganas de salir ese día, ni siquiera para derrotar Demonios. Pero al ver los ojos de ella las palabras salieron, aunque desganadas, sin su permiso -De acuerdo- aceptó con resignación. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Karin preció brillar más que el sol, y un pensamiento inundó su mente... _por esa sonrisa, vale la pena_.

Y esta vez no cuestionó ese pensamiento... pues hasta él admitía que así era.

Terminaron de comer y ambas mujeres allí presentes se levantaron con la intención de recoger la mesa, sin embargo, Urahara, Jinta y Tessai, aún avergonzados por lo anterior, se ofrecieron los dos primeros a levantar y limpiar la mesa, y el último a lavar los trastos sucios.

El peliblanco sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza al ver como Karin le guiñaba un ojo a Ururu con complicidad.

Esa chica era muy... ¿polifacética? No, no era algo tan complicado, era simplemente... diferente.

Mientras que Ururu y Karin se fueron a cambiar su ropa por algo más apropiado para salir, el rubio se acercó al peliblanco.

-En verdad estoy muy sorprendido, jamás creí que serías capaz de conseguirlo- comentó con sorpresa y quizás orgullo el de sombrero.

-¿Que diablos dices, sombre... ejem... Urahara-san?- preguntó el peliblanco. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, divertido al saber como iba a llamarlo en ángel.

-Me refiero a esa muchacha- se explicó.

-¿Que tiene Karin?- preguntó. Urahara gruñó con hastío.

-¿Es enserio?- le preguntó aún cuando sabía la respuesta -Es increíble que te llamen prodigio cuando eres tan idiota, ¿para que tienes semejantes ojos si no los usas?- se burló sin poder evitarlo.

-Escúpelo de una vez o déjame en paz- ordenó Toshiro ya sin paciencia

-Ya encontrarte "Aquello" mocoso- el color abandonó los rasgos de Toshiro.

-¡¿QUE?!- preguntó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. El rubio asintió -¿Y Karin que tiene que ver?- apenas terminó de decir aquellas palabras cuando recibió un doloroso coscorrón en su nuca -¿Porque me pegas?- le gritó con una vena palpitando en su sien.

-Eres en verdad estúpido. Si encontraste a "Aquello" es gracias a ella, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta- le explicó el rubio -Por ley, no puedo decirte que es "Aquello", pero no dice nada sobre darte una pista para descubrirlo una vez lo obtuviste- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Y cual es esa pista?- preguntó entusiasmado Toshiro.

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Karin-chan?- preguntó Urahara. El peliblanco se quedó completamente en blanco.

-¿Que... ?-

-¿No lo sabes? Cuando descubras lo que sientes por ella, sabrás lo que "Aquello" significa, y obtendrás tu respuesta- declaró el rubio viendo como Karin y Ururu volvían por el pasillo.

Toshiro se quedó en su lugar, perdido en su mente.

¿Lo que sentía por Karin? ¡¿Como mierda iba a saber él lo que sentía por ella?! Si esa mujer no paraba de sorprenderlo y mostrarle una nueva cara de ella a cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Esa mujer era... era...

-¿Toshiro... ?- entonces se encontró con que la pelinegra se encontraba frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación con ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro con suavidad -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó afligida. Él la observó, ya no llevaba el parche en la mejilla, y su ojo ya no estaba en lo absoluto oscuro, como si ni un golpe se atreviera a mancillar su blanca piel. Fijó nuevamente su mirada en la de ella, sintiéndose culpable por ese sentimiento en sus ojos, luego tomó una de las manos de ella y sonrió apenas.

-Si... estoy bien- la consoló. Ella asintió.

Los 4 individuos restantes observaban con asombro la situación. Ninguno esperaba que aquel ángel peliblanco consiguiera a "Aquello", mucho menos en solo tres semanas. Urahara se puso entre Jinta y Ururu y les susurró unas palabras al oído, a lo que la niña asintió entusiasmada y el pelirrojo desinteresado.

-Esta bien- aceptó Karin separándose -Jinta-chan, ¿estás listo para salir?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, Karin-chan, ya vámonos- Karin, Ururu y el mocoso salieron por lo que el peliblanco los siguió, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Que les parece si vamos al parque de diversiones? Me enteré que han abierto una nueva área de juegos extremos- propuso emocionado el pelirrojo. Toshiro casi que pudo ver como los ojos de Karin comenzaron a soltar montones de estrellitas.

-¡Vamos!- dijo de inmediato la pelinegra, muy emocionada.

-Karin, no creo que eso sea lo mejor... - murmuró no muy convencido Toshiro.

-¿Que?- los ojos de Karin, y los de Jinta tras ella, se cristalizaron -¿Porque?- preguntó frunciendo los labios.

-Pues, porque... -

-A mi me dan mucho miedo los parques de diversiones, Karin-chan- dijo rápidamente Ururu.

-¡Eso no es... !- el mocoso se calló a sentir como la niña le pisaba el pie.

-¿Es eso cierto, Ururu-chan?- preguntó Karin preocupada. La niña asintió cohibida -Pues entonces, no hay más que decir- murmuró Karin con un suspiro de decepción. Jinta mientras tanto saltaba en un pie sosteniendo con sus manos su pie sano. Él le dio una mirada agradecido a la pequeña, estaba seguro que ella también sabía del delicado estado de Karin y los riesgos que podría tener subir a uno de aquellos juegos de atracciones y demás cosas y por eso había mentido -Mejor vayamos a por un helado- propuso con una enorme sonrisa -¡NO HE COMIDO UNO EN AÑOS!- exclamó llena de anhelo.

 _-_ _¡¿EN AÑOS?!_ _-_ exclamaron Jinta y Ururu con expresiones de puro horror.

-¡Ururu tenemos que comprarle el helado más grande del mundo!-

-¡De inmediato!- y tras esto ambos niños tomaron las manos de Karin y la arrastraron por las calles de Karakura en dirección a la mejor heladería que había.

En tanto Toshiro se quedó aturdido unos momentos, si bien hasta a él le sorprendía que Karin no haya comido un helado en años, no sabía porque eso indigno a Jinta y a Ururu. Suspiró, en definitiva los niños se ponían extremadamente serios en situaciones extremadamente tontas.

 _ **.**_

Pasaron el resto del día yendo de heladería en heladería y comprando alguno que otro peluche para Karin.

Al parecer la pelinegra no salía al centro y a ese tipo de lugares desde hace mucho tiempo, puesto que miraba todo como si fuera una niña pequeña visitando una dulcería.

Casi hasta le dio pena ver su cara cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y declaró que era mejor irse a la casa.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos solos, tu mejor acompaña a Karin-chan a casa- indicó Jinta pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Ururu, aprovechando ser más alto que ella.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien? Puedo volver sola- dijo Karin no muy convencida.

-Estaremos bien, tú y Toshiro-kun vayan antes de que se ponga por completo el sol- alentó Ururu antes de voltear, aún con Jinta abrazándola por los hombros, y comenzar a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Urahara sin mirar atrás.

-¡No lo arruines, como sea que te llames!- le gritó Jinta antes de doblar por una esquina y desaparecer ambos niños de la vista de los adolescentes.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el mocoso en verdad no conoce mi nombre- suspiró el peliblanco revolviendo su cabello con su mano derecha, pues la izquierda cargaba con una bolsa llena de pequeños peluches de felpa y algodón. Karin soltó una pequeña risita que se le antojó como la música más hermosa que jamás escuchó.

Ya ni siquiera se preguntaría porque pensaba esas cursilerías, no dejó de pensar cosas como esa en toda la tarde y sinceramente estaba cansado de reclamarse.

-Yo creo que te llama así como una de esas retorcidas formas de cariño de los chicos humanos- aseguró Karin con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-Pues como dijiste, es retorcido- murmuró él.

-Mmm, es como tú llamándolo mocoso- comparó Karin con una sonrisa dejándolo boquiabierto. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era cierto. Caminaron en silencio un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de aquel lugar.

-Oye- la llamó. Ella lo miró, diciéndole sin palabras que hablara -Aquí cerca hay un lugar, y desde que llegué voy allí a esta hora... ¿me acompañas?- preguntó, por alguna razón, quería que ella lo acompañara. Karin pareció algo sorprendida por unos segundos, pero luego asintió sonriendo... ¿feliz? Si, creía que eso era.

-Claro, Toshiro- aceptó ella, por lo que la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar -¿Que... ?-

-Shh... solo deja así por un rato- susurró él. Como respuesta solo sintió que Karin también apretaba su mano y se ponía hasta caminar a su altura.

Caminaron a paso relajado, en un profundo y cómodo silencio, sin soltar sus manos.

Entonces él se detuvo en una colina _**(N.T: que todas conocemos taaan bien ^-^)**_ , pudiendo ver ambos como el sol se ocultaba.

El peliblanco se volteó a verla, encontrándose con una Karin siendo iluminada por el suave anaranjado del atardecer, completamente embelesada, dándole una vista... mágica.

Tiró con suavidad de la mano con la que la tenía sujeta, acercándola con lentitud hasta dejarla frente a él.

Bajó su rostro al de ella hasta dejar pegadas sus frentes.

Soltó su mano y la bolsa con peluches, y le pasó sus brazos por la cintura, pegándola a él.

-¿Que me has echo?- susurró cerrando pesadamente sus ojos, tan bajo, que ni siquiera Karin pudo escucharlo.

 _A lo lejos un par de envidiosos ojos los miraban con furia._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente, el peliblanco llegó temprano a la escuela.

Casi no había podido dormir, pensando en aquella situación... Karin simplemente estaba hermosa.

Al cruzar las rejas de la escuela _**(N.T: el patio de la escuela es a 50 metros a la redonda de esta, por lo que entrendo por la reja podes ir directamente al árbol o al pequeño edificio de los baños)**_ sintió como era tomado y posteriormente jalado con fuerza hasta un lado del enorme edificio que suponía la institución.

Entonces fue dejado contra la pared.

-¡¿Porque a ella?!- le preguntó una rubia, con rabia en su voz.

Su rostro se congeló aún más, si es que eso era posible, al verla.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- le preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado por esa mujer.

-Saber porque, ¿porque prefieres a esa maldita huesuda cuando puedes tener a cualquiera de nosotras... cuando puedes tenerme a mi?- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin embargo eso no le hizo sentir ni la más mínima pizca de culpa o pena -¿Que tiene ella que la prefieres?- preguntó desesperada.

-Suéltame- no es como si no pudiera liberarse, pero le estaba costando demasiado no arrojarla al suelo e irse de allí, así que lo mejor para ella era que lo dejara por si misma.

-¡No! ¡No hasta que me digas porque ella es mejor! Su piel es áspera y seca, sus labios son grises y es pálida, es tan delgada que parece un cadáver ¡¿PORQUE LA PREFIERES A ELLA?!- no contestó. Si le contestaba no podría evitar soltarle un par de verdades que no harían sino destruirla, y aunque lo tuviera más que merecido, él no era ese tipo de persona, o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Suéltame, no lo repetiré una tercera vez- ordenó el peliblanco. La mejillas de Kaede se hincharon, entonces su mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda, y cuando la volvió a él estampó con desesperación sus labios con los de Toshiro, en un beso arrebatado que él, por supuesto, no correspondió.

La separó de él de un empujón que la mandó al suelo.

-¿Porque diablos hiciste eso?- le preguntó limpiándose los labios con brusquedad. Kaede sonrió de una manera completamente maligna, entonces recordó como ella había volteado por un momento. Con algo de miedo, llevó su mirada hacia su derecha; allí estaba Karin, sosteniendo contra su pecho tres ligaros libros con el brazo derecho, mirando la escena con los ojos expandidos. Lentamente, la pelinegra se fue volteando, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada al enorme edificio.

Se quedó estático por unos segundo.

Karin acababa de ver como "se besaba" con la insoportable rubia que lideraba la patota que la golpeó el día anterior.

Reaccionó al notar como Karin entraba al interior de la escuela con la mirada gacha, entonces corrió, queriendo alcanzarla.

Entró desesperado al lugar y la encontró caminando a paso apresurado. Al voltear y verlo tras ella apretó el paso, queriendo alejarse, sin embargo el corrió tras ella y logró tomarla por a muñeca, deteniendo su paso.

-¡Suéltame!- exigió ella de inmediato sin voltearse hacia él.

-Escúchame... -

-No quiero hacerlo... - ella comenzó a forcejear un poco, agachando la mirada.

-No quise lastimarte, ella me beso yo no hice nada- le explico apretando un poco el agarre, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se marchara. Karin dejó de forcejar al instante, pero no se volteó.

-¿Crees que a estas alturas, algo como eso me dolería?- le preguntó con amargura -Ya suéltame- ordenó la pelinegra. Toshiro la empujó, sin ser muy brusco, hasta dejarla acorralarla contra la pared, con los brazos pegados a esta desde los codos hasta los puños apretados, rodeándola. Karin, que había dejado caer sus libros ante la impresión de ser empotrada contra la pared, apoyó sus palmas en su pecho e intentó empujarlo.

-Karin... -

-¡Ya déjame! ¡Vete con Kaede y no me molestes más!- le exigió ella empujándolo con violencia, sin embargo eso apenas y lo movió un par de centímetros, antes de presionarse más contra ella.

-Yo no quiero ir con Kaede- le susurró sonriendo de lado, casi divertido con la situación, mirando la coronilla de su cabeza, pues ella no se disponía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro que quieres, todos quieren- le gritó ella empujándolo una vez más.

-Yo no quiero- le murmuró tomando su barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice izquierdos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos y encorvándose un poco, acercando sus rostros, pudiendo notar como los ojos de ella retenían lágrimas.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó mientras dos pequeñas y traicioneras lagrimitas se escapaban de sus ojos. Y no pudo evitarlo, eliminó toda la distancia que había entre los labios de ambos. Bajó la mano que mantenía en la barbilla de ella hasta su cadera, atrayéndola hacia él.

Toshiro se cernió sobre Karin, aún él apoyándose en la pared con su brazo derecho, haciendo que ella se arqueara un poco al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Movió sus labios sobre los de ella con ferocidad, pidiendo más y más. Rozó su labio inferior con su lengua, y apenas sintió una abertura invadió la boca de Karin por completo, explorando cada pequeño rincón, saboreándola, grabando a fuego cada detalle. Movieron sus labios con anhelo, rozando sus lenguas, queriendo tener todo del otro.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo indispensable, el peliblanco se apartó mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, sin embargo no se alejaron ni un centímetro.

-Porque te amo- susurró Toshiro apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Entendiendo al fin todos esos extraños pensamientos, todos esos nuevos sentimientos... la amaba... la amó desde en primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Vio como Karin ampliaba sus ojos, casi como si no le creyera, por lo que él la volvió a besar profundamente, pero se separó a los pocos segundos -Te amo... enserio- le susurró. Karin asintió.

Fue entonces que notaron que algunos pocos chicos, los que siempre llegaban muy temprano, se encontraban mirándolos muy sorprendidos.

Karin se sonrojó y él solo hizo la mueca de una sonrisa sarcástica, ya se había acostumbrado, un poco, a lo chismosos que eran los humanos.

-Oye, no han dejado de atosigarme con un baile que se realiza mañana... acompáñame- le susurró contra sus labios.

-Si... - aceptó ella en un susurro también. El sonrió y volvió a besarla, lentamente. Al separarse recogió los libros que ella había dejado caer y la tomó de la mano, comenzando a guiarla entre los pasillos, sin prestar atención a todas esas miradas -¿A donde vamos?- preguntó ella.

-Urahara llamo a la directora, y me dijo que ella tiene nuestras cosas- contestó el peliblanco.

Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y se quedaron esperando a que abrieran.

-Toshiro- lo llamó ella, él la miró -¿Que somos... ahora?- preguntó sonrojada. Él suspiró, dejando los libros en suelo, y la atrajo por la cintura, tantos años de daño psicológico por parte de los de su edad la habían vuelto tan insegura e inocente.

-No lo se... - murmuró tomando sus brazos y ubicándolos alrededor de su cuello para que lo abrazara, luego pasó sus brazos por su cintura, pegándola a él e incluso alzándola levemente del suelo -¿Tú que crees?- le preguntó juntando nuevamente sus frentes, cerrando sus ojos.

-Soy tu novia- murmuró ella después de unos segundos, como si fuera una niña.

-Eres mi mujer- la corrigió apretándola más contra él, agachándose y ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de ella -Mi mujer- murmuró contra su piel, la sintió estremecer.

-¡Kyaaaa!- el chillido agudo de una mujer con tremenda delantera rompió el encanto de la situación casi como el sonido de uñas arañando una pizarra -¡Son tan tiernos!- murmuró apretujándose a sí misma -¡Me llenan de ternura!- comentó con un puchero de niña en los labios.

-B-buenos días... Rangiku-sensei- murmuró la Kurosaki roja hasta las orejas, intentando separarse de los brazos del peliblanco, sin embargo este la abrazó por detrás.

-Venimos por nuestras cosas- declaró cortante el ángel, nada contento con la interrupción de aquella despampanante y loca mujer.

-Claro, claro- murmuró entrando en su oficina.

-Fuiste muy grosero- lo regañó Karin con el ceño fruncido, volteándose a él.

-Ella interrumpió-

-Nosotros llamamos a su oficina- replicó ella. Toshiro gruñó y simplemente afianzó más su agarre sobre ella.

 _Tic, Toc, Tic Toc... el tiempo se detiene_

De gope, Karin sintió una gran ola de presión sobre ella y nauseas y casi cae de no ser por su firme agarre. _**(N.T: no tiene nada que ver con un hollow)**_

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, si... un pequeño mareo... eso es todo- murmuró ella cerrando los ojos. Pero no se veía bien, de pronto se había puesto pálida y su respiración era irregular.

Entonces Rangiku volvió a aparecer, dándose cuenta de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

-Karin-chan... - habló en tono de advertencia y pregunta a la vez.

-Yo estoy... - pero su oración fue interrumpida por un terrible ataque de tos. Cubrió su boca en lo que las piernas se le aflojaban. Toshiro se arrodilló con ella en brazos. Karin seguía tosiendo, y ya se podía ver la sangre escurriendo por sus dedos.

-¡Karin-chan!- la rubia también se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando la mano con la que ella no se cubría los labios. Segundos pasaron hasta que la tos cesó, dejando a Karin por fin respirar, con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la falta de aire -Toshiro-kun, será mejor que lleves a Karin-chan a casa- aconsejó Rangiku.

-Lo haré- aceptó alzando a Karin de forma nupcial entre sus brazos -No pienso volver- le aclaró.

-Me decepcionaría si lo hicieras- aseguró Rangiku -Les enviaré sus cosas más tarde, ya váyanse- les indicó. El peliblanco asintió y se volteó, comenzando a caminar.

-Le encargo los libros de Karin- murmuró antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Karin-chan, lo siento mucho... al menos este angelito vino para acompañarte- murmuró Rangiku con pena.

 _ **.**_

-T-Toshiro... tengo frío- se quejó Karin acurrucándose en si misma, por lo que el peliblanco la atrajo más contra él. Podía sentirla tiritar en sus brazos.

Dobló pro una esquina, llegando justo a la casa de ella.

Tocó con el pie.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó la anciana nada más abrir la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar -Arriba- ordenó asustada.

Toshiro fue directo a la habitación de Karin, la anciana Haru separó las colchas para que la recostara y eso hizo, la dejó con suavidad en la mullida superficie y la cubrió con las frazadas.

El viento soplaba en el exterior, una tormenta se avecinaba.

La anciana se acercó con el mismo perchero del cual colgaba la bolsa con líquido, que ahora sabía se llamaba suero, e intentó inyectar la aguja en el brazo izquierdo de Karin, sin embargo esta apartó el brazo.

-No- murmuró ella.

-Karin-chan, no de nuevo- riñó la mujer con voz suave y preocupada.

-No quiero eso- sollozó la pelinegra, un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Se sentía mal, se notaba su sufrimiento. Toshiro le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Por favor- suplicó el peliblanco en un susurro, sintiendo doler su pecho al verla retorcerse levemente sobre ella misma.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, pero fue como poner dos espejos enfrentados.

El dolor que ella sentía se reflejaba en los ojos de él, y el dolor que el sentía al ver el dolor de ella se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos haciéndola sufrir más, y ante ese sufrimiento de más el de él también se acrecentaba, y no tenía fin...

La pelinegra se echó al lado izquierdo de la cama y abrió las colchas, en un silencioso pedido de que se recostara junto a ella, cosa que él concedió, medio sentándose en medio de la cama, a su lado, y separando las piernas con las rodillas levemente arqueadas hacia arriba. Luego, pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella, la acomodó entre ellas (sus piernas) con su espalda recostada en su pecho. El peliblanco como pudo la cubrió con las mantas.

Segundos después, Karin extendió hacia un lado su brazo izquierdo, permitiéndole a la anciana que la inyectara y posteriormente conectara a la bolsa con suero.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer- indicó la anciana -Te la encargo, Toshiro-chan- sonrió con dulzura la viejita. El peliblanco asintió y la mujer emprendió su camino, saliendo de la habitación.

Toshiro abrazó a Karin, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros frente a ella, dejándolos arriba de sus pechos, apretándola de manera que a ella le resultó dulce y reconfortante.

-Toshiro- murmuró la pelinegra.

-Mmm... - murmuró un sonido ronco y apacible, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-Tu alas- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrando. El peliblanco miró sus alas sin entender, ampliando sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse conque sus alas, antes negras, ahora eran de un brillante e inmaculado blanco.

-¿Pero que... ?- _"_ _C_ _uando descubras lo que sientes por ella, sabrás lo que "Aquello" significa, y obtendr_ _ás_ _tu respuesta"_ las palabras de Urahara resonaron en su cabeza. Apretó más su abrazo -Gracias... - murmuró sobre sus negros cabellos, sin embargo ella no lo escuchó -¿Karin?- la llamó, se movió un poco hasta poder verla a la cara, notando que se encontraba roncando levemente. Sonrió y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran alrededor de las 11:46 pm cuando regresó a la tienda, estaba lloviendo a mares allí fuera. Todo el día lo había pasado junto con Karin, quien casi no podía moverse sin ayuda de alguien.

Entro por la puerta encontrándose con una pequeña peliazul sentada con las rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos sobre ellas, ocultando su rostro, tras ella se encontraban los adultos, mirándolo serio, y a su lado Jinta, quien parecía afligido.

-¿Ururu?- preguntó preocupado. La peliazul levantó con fuerza la cabeza, permitiendo ver sus ojos rojos y mejillas mojadas, y luego corrió hacia él abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello -¿Que ocurre?- preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo algo aturdido.

-Creí que te había ocurrido algo- sollozó ella -¿Porque no llegaste? ¿porque no llamaste?- preguntó, empapando su camisa.

-¿Lloras... por mi?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ururu se separó y comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago, sin lastimarlo realmente.

-¡Por supuesto que lloro por ti! ¡Me tenías preocupada, TONTO!- le gritó ella. Toshiro relajó el gesto y sonrió levemente, arrodillándose frente a ella y palmeando su cabeza.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar- le dijo con voz suave. Ella hipó un par de veces, asintiendo.

-Oye, como sea que te llames... tus alas... - murmuró Jinta tras de ambos. La mirada de todos se posó en las alas antes negras del chico.

-¡Son blancas!- exclamó Ururu con sorpresa.

-Asombroso, no creí que lo aceptaras con tanta rapidez- comentó Tessai.

-Vaya que eres increíble, Toshiro-kun. Encontraste y aceptaste el amor en tiempo récord, debo felicitarte- alagó el rubio ocultando una sonrisa tras su abanico -Debemos informarle a La Gran Orden de Protección Divina- declaró el rubio -¿Lo harás tú?- preguntó.

-Te lo encargo, quiero dormir ahora- murmuró el peliblanco yendo directamente a su habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 09:30 am, el peliblanco caminaba por las calles de la ciudad camino a la casa de Karin.

El viento soplaba helado, haciéndolo sentir bien.

Llegó a su destino y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, esperó unos minutos pero nadie abrió.

Tocó de nueva cuenta, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Preocupado, llamó al teléfono de la pelinegra, la operadora respondió, el teléfono de Karin estaba apagado. Llamó a Haru.

 _ **-¿Hola?-**_ le contestaron -Baa-chan, estoy en la puerta de la casa ¿donde están, ocurrió algo?- preguntó alterado, recibiendo una dulce risa por parte de la anciana **_-Tranquilo, Toshiro-chan, todo esta bien. No volveremos a casa en todo el día, pero Karin-chan me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el baile de esta noche, en la escuela-_** -Dime, donde están, las acompaño- ofreció, esta vez la anciana río con más fuerza _**-No, no, Toshiro-chan. Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de tiempo-**_ y tras ese comentario, que claramente el peliblanco no comprendió, la anciana colgó y, posteriormente, apagó el teléfono.

Aún algo preocupado, el peliblanco regresó a la tienda.

-¿Que ocurrió, no ibas a ver a Karin-chan?- preguntó Ururu, quien barría la entrada de la tienda.

-Ella y Haru, su enfermera, salieron y no quisieron decirme a donde- murmuró él dejando notar su molestia ante la situación -Me encontraré con Karin en el baile que la escuela dará esta noche, así que supongo que esta bien- murmuró intentando convencerse así mismo de que eso lo conformaba. Los ojos de Ururu brillaron al oírlo.

-¡¿Un baile?!- preguntó con emoción, él asintió -¿Y que te pondrás?- preguntó con ilusión cruzando los dedos de sus manos frente a ella y con ojos soñadores, miles de coranzoncitos y flores dando vueltas a su alrededor.

-Iré con el uniforme, supongo- murmuró él sin entender la emoción de la niña. Ururu, así como las flores y los corazones, se quedaron estáticos por un momento, para luego partirse en un montón de pedacitos.

-¡ESO ES INACEPTABLE!- chilló la niña escandalizada -Ya mismo buscaremos algo en la casa que puedas ponerte- declaró tomándolo por la manga izquierda de su sencilla camiseta manga larga y casi arrastrándolo dentro de la tienda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(N.T: quiero que entren en el ambiente, así que es OBLIGATORIO que preparen en YouTube las siguientes canciones: 1- A Thousand Years de Cristina Perri. Cuando les indique, pueden empezar a escucharla, no se si los tiempos den así que hasta el cambio de escena repítanla si hace falta. La letra expresa los sentimientos de Karin, que si bien no los he resaltado en la historia dado que el protagonista es Toshiro, están. Es increíble, elegí esta canción al azar, y cuando leí la letra traducida, resultó ser la más indicada que podía existir. Y 2- Love me, de Yiruma, es una canción que en vendar pone el ambiente)**_

 **Esa noche, en el baile de invierno de la escuela. 08:27 pm.**

Toshiro se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada a unos 15 metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ururu no había dejado de atosigarlo toda la tarde haciéndolo probarse hasta bolsas de basura y utensilios de cocina para ver que le quedaba mejor para ir a ese estúpido baile. Al final lo había dejado ir con unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras y una camisa de mezclilla oscura.

Pero su dolor de cabeza no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino por una conversación que había tenido con Urahara...

 _FLASHBACK._

 _-Toshiro-kun, debo decirte algo- lo llamó Urahara antes de salir._

 _-¿Que ocurre?- preguntó el peliblanco._

 _-Me comuniqué con La Gran Orden de Protección Divina, dicen que ahora que has conocido lo que es "Aquello" y aprendido lo necesario sobre los humanos, es momento de que vuelvas al cielo a ocupar tu puesto- le dijo muy serio el rubio. Toshiro sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies._

 _-¿Como... ?- rezaba por haber oído mal._

 _-Eso mismo, abrirán el Senkaimon en dos días, quieren que prepares todo lo necesario y escribas un informe detallado sobre tu estadía aquí- declaró._

 _-Pero, no es posible... Karin... - no podía terminar una sola oración coherente. El rubio lo miró con tristeza._

 _-Lo siento- se lamentó el rubio apretando su hombro en un inútil intento por reconfortarlo._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

(Empieza la canción)

Su mundo se vino abajo en ese mismo momento. Había pasado poco tiempo, pero fue suficiente para enamorarse hasta los huesos de aquella pelinegra,sabía que ella lo amaba de igual forma... y ahora debían decirse adiós... no tenía idea de cómo se lo diría...

Millones de chicas se acercaron a él para pedirle que las acompañara, sin embargo solo recibían indiferencia de su parte.

Todas las voces se silenciaron de pronto, cosa que llamó su atención. Llevó su mirada hacia donde los demás, quedándose sin aliento ante la vista.

Karin estaba en la puerta del gran salón, vestía un vestido blanco _**(**_ _ **N.T:**_ _ **es un estilo raro, el vestido es como uno normal por dentro pero tiene adherido un poncho que es el que se ve por el exterior. El poncho le llega hasta 2 cm. por**_ _ **debajo de sus pechos**_ _ **)**_ mangas largas ajustadas a sus brazos y en la cintura y que le llegaba tres dedos por sobre la rodilla, llevaba un cinturón negro de unos 5 centímetros de ancho, siendo el borde de la falta y el poncho, al igual que sus mangas a la altura de las muñecas, delineados por las típicas pelusas blancas platinadas, y calzada con unas sandalias bajas brillantes, pareciendo una completa princesa del invierno. Llevaba sus labios suavemente pintados de un brillante pero delicado color durazno, y apenas llevaba sombra de ojos color crema, dándole un aspecto muy natural. Su cabello suelto se mantenía por detrás de sus orejas por una brillante diadema dorada _**(**_ _ **N.T: es la de la foto de portada del fic**_ _ **)**_. Estaba simplemente preciosa.

Sonrojada, la vio repasar con la mirada el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en él y, sonriendo con algo de timidez, se acercó a paso lento.

Él se encontraba completamente embobado con lo bella que ella estaba... si bien nunca la vio fea, sino todo lo contrario... con esa imagen lo dejaba claro... Karin era la mujer más preciosa de todas.

Una vez llegó a él, su sonrojo aumento.

-Hola- lo saludó ella sonriéndole, y, sacando sus brazos de detrás de su espalda, le permitió ver una rosa sin espinas de un azul tan, tan claro, que verdaderamente parecía estar echa de hielo, y se la entregó -Para ti, gracias por ser el primero en... no verme como una molestia- sonrió ella conteniendo sus lágrimas. Él se la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, y solo pudo responder tomándole el rostro y besándola intensamente, con profundidad, queriendo expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella...

-Te amo- le susurró sin soltarla, y limpiando el par de lágrimas que caían de sus oscuros ojos.

¡La amaba, la amaba! No sabía como fue que pasó en tan poco tiempo, solo sabía que la amaba, más que a su abuela, más que a su hermana, más que a cualquier persona que haya conocido nunca... y tendría que dejarla... tendría que irse.

Los aplausos y silbidos estallaron a su alrededor.

 _-_ _Eso fue de película_ _-_ chillaron muchas mujeres. Otras, como la directora allí presente, lloraban por la emoción, y la parte restante enviaban a sus novios miradas de muerte. De pronto ya ninguna quería al Hitsugaya, pues se habían enamorado del romance que éste y Karin tenían.

La pelinegra rió algo apenada y él sonrió de medio lado al verla así de hermosa, entonces, separándose un par de pasos de ella, le hizo una reverencia, ofreciéndole la rosa con su mano derecha, ella la aceptó y luego tomó su mano, que desde el momento en que la flor dejó de estar en ella, se había extendido, en una clara invitación.

El peliblanco la guió al centro del salón, donde comenzó a sonar una suave sonata.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y ella de igual modo abrazo su cuello, pegando su mejilla derecha a su pecho, cerrando los ojos y aspirando su aroma.

Comenzaron a bailar al lento compás de la melodía, moviéndose como si lo hubiesen echo toda una vida. A su alrededor, más parejas se unieron a la danza. Pero ninguna era capaz de opacarlos. Ambos se encontraban sumergidos en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, donde no había enfermedades, donde no había obligación de marcharse... _donde todo era_ _perfecto_.

(Fin de la canción)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran ya las 11:04 pm, cuando Karin y Toshiro estaban caminando, tomados de las manos, por el patio de la escuela.

El silencio era cómodo, ninguno necesitaba decir nada... _no en ese momento_.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos los guiaron hacia aquel árbol.

El peliblanco se sentó en el pasto, con la espalda contra el árbol, y tiró de la mano de Karin, haciendo que ella se sentara de perfil a él sobre sus piernas extendidas. Con el brazo derecho tras la espalda de ella, haciéndole de apoyo, y el brazo izquierdo sobre sus piernas, el peliblanco apoyó su frente en el hombro izquierdo de ella, queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera, que no llegara el lunes, para no tener que irse... pero las cosas no funcionaban así.

Él debía irse, ella debía quedarse, ambos debían separarse.

-¿Toshiro... pasa algo?- preguntó Karin, sintiendo la aflicción del chico. Él no respondió, simplemente enredó ambas manos en la pequeña cintura de ella, abrazándola. Karin se removió sobre sus piernas hasta quedar de frente a él, sin embargo, él mantuvo la mirada gacha. La pelinegra cubrió con sus tibias palmas las mejillas de él, y con suavidad, lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos -¿Que ocurre?- le preguntó con seriedad. La miró a los ojos, y ella notó su tristeza.

-Ya he cumplido con lo que vine a hacer aquí... así que me han ordenado que vuelva- le confesó. Las manos de Karin cayeron como un peso muerto hasta quedar contra su vientre (el de él).

-¿Cuando?- preguntó ella con voz temblorosa luego de unos segundos. Toshiro cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente antes de responder.

-El lunes por la tarde- le contestó casi como si se estuviera disculpando. Sintió como ella apretaba con fuerza sus puños sobre su estómago, tomando parte de su camisa. Levantó la vista, viendo como ella lo observaba intentando contener las lágrimas, sin embargo estas se escapaban y mojaban sus mejillas -Karin lo siento- se disculpó él, sintiendo sus ojos escocer.

Sintió como ella llevaba sus temblorosas manos hasta su pecho, y se apoyaba en él, sollozando en silencio. Él cambió su agarre, rodeando sus pequeños hombros, apretándola con fuerza. Pasaron largos minutos así, con ella llorando entre sus brazos, y él intentando contenerse y acariciando sus cabellos, no queriendo entristecerla más.

-Quiero ir a casa- susurró la pelinegra, él asintió.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaban caminando por las calles iluminadas por las farolas. El silencio era tortuoso en esta ocasión, asfixiante.

Karin caminaba a una distancia más que prudente de él, con la mirada gacha. Su indiferencia lo estaba matando, lo cocinaba a fuego lento.

-Karin... - quiso comenzar una pequeña charla, pero ella apartó aún más el rostro y se alejó un par de paso, como si le doliera oírlo. Su corazón se retorció en su pecho ante esto. Desistió de intentar hablarle, no quería hacerla sufrir más.

Minutos después llegaron a la residencia Kurosaki. Ambos se quedaron uno frente a otro, en silencio, sin hacer nada. Karin tenía las manos cruzadas y la mirada gacha, y él tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirándola pero al mismo tiempo no.

Ella alzó su cabeza y se acercó a él, besando largamente la comisura izquierda de sus labios, se separó de él y tuvo la intención de abrir la puerta, pero él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a él, besándola con dolor... era un beso de despedida al que ella correspondió tomando su rostro. Aquel contacto les dolía más de lo que pudieron imaginar, pero al mismo tiempo, ninguno quería que acabara. Toshiro metió su lengua en la boca de ella, recorriéndola con desesperación, se cernió sobre ella, presionando más su agarre sobre la pequeña cintura, haciéndola arquearse hasta quede su cintura para arriba se encontraba casi recostada, con el único apoyo del fuerte brazo de él. La falta de aire hizo arder los pulmones de ambos, obligándolos a separarse.

Se quedaron así pegados unos cuantos segundos, entonces ella se separó.

-Ten un buen viaje, Toshiro- susurró ella. Y él lo entendió, fue una manera indirecta de decirle que ese era el adiós, que no quería verlo al día siguiente, ni tampoco antes que partiera. Su corazón se terminó de destruir con aquellas palabras de despedida, pero sabía que el de ella estaba mucho peor... y se odió por eso. Ella abrió la puerta y entro a su casa, para luego comenzar a cerrar la puerta.

-Karin... - la llamó, ella dejó una pequeña abertura, indicándole que hablara, tardó unos segundos, queriendo posponer un poco más el fin, pero ya era hora... -Te amo- le confesó con la voz quebrada. La escuchó soltar un fuerte sollozo.

-Y yo te amo a ti- le respondió entre llanto antes de cerrar la puerta. Y por fin se permitió soltar sus lágrimas. Golpeó su frente contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, llorando como un niño. Al otro lado, la pelinegra daba pequeños chillidos de dolor, sintiendo su pecho comprimirse tan dolorosamente que ya ni se comparaba al dolor que sentía cuando su estado recaía... su corazón se había partido, y dudaba que algún día pudiese recuperar todos sus fragmentos. Ni siquiera se molestó el limpiar el pequeño hilillo de sangre que comenzó a caer por su nariz.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Se pasó todo el domingo encerrado en su habitación, "empacando" todo lo que se llevaría de regreso al Cielo.

Sin embargo, se encontraba ido. Las acciones no parecían estar siendo realizadas por una persona, sino por un robot. Su ojos se encontraban vacíos.

Albergaba la pequeña esperanza de recibir una llamada por parte de ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Pero él no podía llamarla. No luego de todo el sufrimiento que causó en ella. No quería hacerla sufrir más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Lunes. 04:28 pm.**

-En un par de minutos se abrirá el portal, su puntualidad es escalofriante- comentó el rubio.

Toshiro estaba en fuera de la entrada de la tienda, con una mochila gris colgando de su hombro. Y junto a él, todos los demás.

Ururu estaba deprimida por diversas razones, Tessai era hombre te pocas palabras, Urahara, bueno... Urahara era Urahara. Pero lo preocupante era que hasta el mocoso se encontraba en silencio.

El sonido del comunicador del peliblanco rompió el silencio, este atendió casi por impulso, sin tener realmente la intención, ni siquiera verificando quien lo llamaba.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con voz apagada _**-¡Toshiro-chan! Es terrible... -**_ la voz de la anciana Haru era desesperada, parecía estar llorando, y eso lo despertó de su estado de ente -¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó alzando la voz _**-¡Es Karin-chan, ella... !-**_ -¿Ella que... ?- preguntó desesperado _**-Karin-chan regresó al hospital, Toshiro-chan... ella esta muy mal y... -**_ el llanto ahogaba las palabras de la mujer _**-Ella te necesita-**_ sollozó antes de cortar la comunicación. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, procesando la información.

 _Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc... la aguja retrocede._

-Debo irme, Karin... - murmuró, sin embargo el rubio habló.

-Toshiro-kun, el portal se abrirá en cualquier momento. Si no regresas al Cielo, te destituirán de tu cargo- habló con seriedad el rubio. Toshiro se quedó quieto.

El puesto por el que lucho desde que supo que era un ángel, o Karin, la mujer humana que conoció y de la cual se enamoro, hace tan solo tres semanas.

Estaba en su dilema interno cuando unas palabras lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

-Toshiro- la voz de un Jinta mortalmente serio y con los brazos cruzados lo llamó -Toma la decisión correcta-

Esas palabras lo despertaron.

¿Que tanto pensaba? La respuesta era simple.

-Debo irme- sonrió de medio lado el peliblanco, antes de comenzar a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban en dirección al único hospital que había en Karakura. Ururu se emocionó y soltó un par de lágrimas de alegría, Jinta sonrió de medio lado, con orgullo, Tessai suspiró aliviado, y el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que no recapacitaría- comentó Urahara. Ururu asintió.

-Que bueno que recibió esa llamada. Pero el empujón final se lo dio Jinta-kun... fue muy lindo de tu parte- comentó Ururu con una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo, antes de besar su mejilla. Esto hizo que Jinta casi se desvaneciera de tanta sangre que se acumuló en su cabeza.

 _ **.**_

Solo le tomó unos cuantos minutos en llegar.

Entro arrebatamente en el establecimiento, sintiendo su corazón hincharse de felicidad... Karin.

Nunca volvería a pensar en separarse de ella.

Fue de inmediato a la recepción, siendo atendido por una enfermera que ocupaba el lugar.

-¿Que... ?-

-¡¿Donde está Karin Kurosaki?!- preguntó alterado, ahora cayendo en cuenta que si ella estaba en el hospital era porque algo malo había pasado. La enfermera pareció sorprendida.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó al recepcionista, era la primera vez que un joven venía a visitar a Karin, que desde tan chiquita había estado en ese hospital.

-Soy su novio- respondió velozmente el peliblanco. Y si antes estaba asombrada, ahora estaba buscando la cámara oculta -¡Rápido!- la urgió, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Tercer piso, habitación C-7- respondió la mujer. Toshiro no perdió tiempo y corrió e dirección a las escaleras, sabiendo que llegaría más rápido que en ascensor.

Buscó de habitación en habitación, hasta que vio como, a tres puertas de distancia, salía Haru de una habitación. Al verlo los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas que supo eran de alegría.

-Ella esta dormida, ve- lo alentó la viejita. Él asintió y entro de inmediato en la habitación.

Karin estaba recostada allí a exactos 45°, conectada a una y mil máquinas, aún más que cuando estaba en su habitación.

Su aspecto era tan diferente al que tenía hacía solo dos días.

Podía ver que vestía una remera manga larga que se ataba como si fuese una bata.

Su palidez era fantasmal, su cabello estaba opaco, sus labios grises, y grades bolsas negras bajo sus ojos.

Y aún así... se veía bellísima.

Se acercó a ella a paso lento hasta sentarse en la silla junto a su cama.

Tomó su mano fría y pequeña, acariciando con ternura, sintiendo su piel suave. Recordó entonces que Kaede había dicho hace tiempo que la piel de Karin era áspera. Casi sintió ganas de reírse a darse cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba la rubia.

Alzó su mano y depositó en su palma un pequeño beso para luego mantenerla contra su mejilla.

La sintió removerse un poco, por lo que levantó la vista, encontrándose a su mujer mirándolo como si no lo creyera.

-Hola- le dijo él sin saber que más podía decir. Ella comenzó a soltar lágrimas al tiempo que reía levemente.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó haciendo un vano intento por limpiarse las lágrimas que seguías escurriendo de sus ojos con su mano libre. Él sonrió.

-Lo lamento- susurró -No quiero irme... me quiero quedar a tu lado- le confesó él, pero entonces su sonrisa se borró y fue sustituida por una mueca afligida, esta vez sin contenerse de romper a llorar frente a ella -No puedo separarme de ti... no se que me has echo... solo se... solo se que moriría si no estuvieras conmigo... - habló con voz ahogada, abrazando su cintura y pegando su rostro al vientre de ella, su agarre era casi desesperado, temiendo que pudiera desaparecer de pronto -Ya no recuerdo como fue que llegué a pensar en irme... se que te he lastimado Karin, y tienes todo el derecho de odiarme después de todo... pero por favor perdóname... no me quiero alejar de ti- decía con la voz quebrada, soltando todo el sufrimiento que se había guardado desde que ella le cerró la puerta de su casa, apretando más su agarre de algunos momentos.

Karin sonrió con ternura, despegando su espalda del colchón. Ella también se permitió llorar con libertad, comenzando a acariciar los cabellos color nieve.

-¿Odiarte?- susurró la pelinegra. Él levantó su rostro, sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y empapadas por sus lágrimas, la boca entre abierta. Parecía un niño -¿Como podría yo odiarte? Te amo más que a mi vida- le confesó con un pequeño sollozo de alegría.

Toshiro se puso en pie, sin soltar su agarre, y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a tan solo milímetros, dudando en el último momento.

Karin sonrió y lo tomó con suavidad por sus mejillas, acabando con la distancia que los había separado y torturado en los últimos dos días.

Por unos segundos se quedaron quietos, solo sintiendo el contacto, convenciéndose que era real, que ambos estaban allí, uno junto al otro.

Él comenzó a mover sus labios, cada vez con más profundidad, fundiendo sus lenguas en una acalorada batalla.

Se hubieran besado por horas y horas, sin detener... pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ataque de tos por parte de ella.

Se separó de Karin, regresando a su silla, y observando como tosía con fuerza sin poder detenerse. Vio como ella le señalaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco de tela, y de inmediato se lo alcanzó. Ella tomó el pañuelo y cubrió su boca. Su cabeza punzaba con fuerza, sus pulmones se comprimían por la falta de oxígeno, su abdomen se retorcía dolorosamente, y la sangre ya se estaba dejando ver al otro extremo del pañuelo. Las lágrimas por las asfixia salían una tras otra de sus negros orbes.

Y Toshiro podía sentir casi como si fuera suyo el sufrimiento de Karin.

Pasaron segundos eternos en los que la tos no cesaba hasta que la pelinegra por fin pudo tomar su preciado aire, cayendo contra la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el peliblanco limpiando con suavidad el camino de sangre que una gotita formó desde su nariz hasta su labio. Ella apretó los párpados de sus ojos, negando con suavidad.

-La enfermedad alcanzó tanto mi hígado, como mi baso y ganglios... ya no hay tratamiento que valga. Mi sistema nervioso central esta afectado, hay momentos en que no siento mis piernas. También dijeron que se está extendiendo por mis riñones- le contó ella con cara amarga.

-Yo... -

-No importa- negó ella, fingiendo que no le importara -Siempre supe que ocurriría- confesó con voz ahogada, rompiendo en un silencioso llanto.

-Karin- susurró él tomando su rostro, queriendo que lo mirara, sin embargo ella se apartó.

-No quiero que me mires... debo asustarte con lo demacrada que me encuentro... - murmuró ella muy triste. Él frunció el ceño y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Te vez preciosa. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, no importa como estés vestida, no importa si estas pálida o bronceada, morena o rubia, tampoco si estas gorda o delgada... eres perfecta Karin- le susurró con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó ella conmovida.

-Por supuesto que lo digo enserio... yo te amo- aseguró tomando posesión de sus labios...

 _ **Así transcurrió el día 5...**_

 _Dicen que el amor es ciego. Todos lo relacionan con que no ven que su pareja lo engaña, que ya no lo ama, o que no es quien creía. Pero el verdadero significado, es que el amor no se fija en apariencias. El amor no sabe de anatomía, al igual que un ciego no sabe como se ve su propio rostro. Si el amor y la ceguera algo tienen en común, es que se fijan en la personalidad y en los sentimientos de quienes lo rodean. El amor es ciego... porque el amor ve corazones._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día tras día, el tiempo pasaba, y el estado de Karin empeoraba por momentos, su cuerpo se auto-destruía de la manera más dolorosa.**_

-Toshiro... léeme un cuento- pidió Karin en un susurró. El peliblanco asintió y sacó de una pequeña biblioteca, que había en su habitación de hospital, un libro que llamó su atención. Su nombre era _Tú, nada más._

El peliblanco se sentó en la silla y le mostró su elección, ella sonrió.

-Ese libro es muy bello- sonrió.

La habitación había quedado en silencio, siendo este corrompido por la profunda voz de Toshiro, quien leía con devoción las letras que tintaban las blancas páginas.

- _..._ _escalar y escalar sin detenerse en ese momento tuvo sentido, la cima estaba ahí, bajo sus pies, y ambos estaban disfrutando de jamás retroceder, de no rendirse, de seguir, luchar y decidir avanzar pese a que dolió, a lo que implicó, pese a que a todo a su alrededor en algún momento se extinguió y la luz era un sueño enterrado en los sentimientos de la aflicción pues comprendieron que vivir era una decisión..._ \- las palabras acariciaban los oídos de Karin como las notas de la más bella melodía.

Libro tras libro, pasaron la tarde...

 _ **Así transcurrió el día 4...**_

 _La magia de los libros reside en su capacidad de mostrarnos universos y hacernos vivir historias que no hubiéramos podido conocer de otra manera._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ese día la descomposición no había abandonado a Karin, razón por la cual había decidido desconectarla de las máquinas, para evitarle la incomodidad.

Ahora mismo a pelinegra se encontraba vomitando en un recipiente, vaciando su estómago. Junto a ella, Toshiro le sostenía el cabello, evitando que se le fuera al rostro, con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda, resultando este un sentimiento reconfortante para la pelinegra.

Cuando terminó, Toshiro retiró el recipiente, dejándolo a un lado de la habitación. Regresó junto a Karin y la cargó en brazos, pues su sistema nervioso se vio afectado a tal punto, que ya casi no sentía las piernas, siendo capaz de moverlas, pero no de mantenerse sobre ellas. Mientras que Karin sostenía el perchero con suero que siempre la acompañaba con su mano derecha, él la llevó hasta el baño.

Sabía que el sabor del vómito en su boca le resultaba asqueroso, y que, no importa si apenas pasaron un par de minutos, siempre lavaba sus dientes después.

Luego de que Karin se lavara a consciencia la boca, ambos regresaron hasta donde la cama.

Él se recostó primero, y luego Karin se acomodó, con dificultad, junto a él, sobre el lado derecho de Toshiro, acurrucándose junto en él con la cabeza sobre su ancho hombro. Él rodeó la pequeña espalda con su brazo derecho y la terminó de encerrar con el izquierdo, abrazándola más contra él, olfateando el olor a vainilla de su cabello. La sentía fría, por lo que la arropó mejor con su brazo izquierdo.

-Jamás nadie que no sea alguna enfermera me cuidó como tú... no puedo creer todo lo que estas haciendo- murmuró Karin, rodeando el torso del peliblanco con su brazo derecho, dejando su mano bajo su costado.

-¿No es común que no haga?- preguntó él acariciando el brazo que lo rodeaba. Ella asintió -¿Porque no duermes? Debes estar cansada- murmuró. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Cada vez que me duermo, siento miedo de despertar y no verte aquí conmigo. No quiero que te canses y te vallas, y créeme que lo entendería si lo hicieras... pero mi garganta se cierra de imaginar que existe la posibilidad de que te marches y me dejes- murmuraba entre sollozos, soltando todo el dolor que sentía dentro su pecho. El invirtió las posiciones, subiéndose sobre su débil cuerpo.

-¿Acaso te he dado razones para pensar en algo como eso?- le preguntó él con seriedad. Karin negó, pero comenzó a llorar más fuerte -Yo te amo, Karin... ¿cuando entrará en tu dura cabeza que no puedo estar sin ti?- le preguntó antes de besarla, queriendo darle a seguridad de que nunca la abandonaría... que ella se volvió el único aire que respiraba. Bajó a su cuello, dejando suaves besos a lo largo, rozándolo con sus dientes, dando pequeñas lamidas.

Karin comenzó a suspirar, dejando atrás el llanto. Sus dedos se enredaron en la sedosa y blanca cabellera, acercándola para que continuara.

La manos de Toshiro se aventuraron a acariciar a Karin, tocando su vientre, sus caderas... hasta colarse bajo la ropa. Karin tampoco se quedó quieta y comenzó a acariciar los hombros y la espalda de él...

-Karin... ¿tu estás... ?-

-Si- aseguró ella antes de él si quiera terminar de hablar -Tu eres mi mundo, Toshiro- susurró.

 _ **Así transcurrió el día 3...**_

 _El amor no es tener novio/a, ni besar ni tener sexo... amor es amar, cuidar y respetar..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(N.T: aquí comienza a sonar Love Me)**_

Toshiro se encontraba fuera de la habitación, esperando.

Estaban durmiendo cuando de pronto la máquina que informaba en estado de Karin comenzó a hacer pitidos alarmantes, despertándolo. Al principio intentó despertarla, pero al darse cuenta que no funcionaba se apresuró a llamar a las enfermeras.

Lo habían sacado de la habitación hace un par de horas, y desde entonces se encontraba allí.

De pronto, la anciana Haru abrió la puerta, y él se paró de inmediato, alterado.

-Fue un milagro- murmuró la anciana llorando -Pero no podremos volver a repetirlo... no llegará a la próxima semana- sollozo la viejita. El peliblanco rodeó sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo, viendo como muchos doctores salían agotados de la habitación de su mujer -Tengo tanto que agradecerte, Toshiro-chan, fue por poco... pero la hiciste pasar por el tiempo más feliz de su vida... jamás me alcanzaran las palabras para decirte lo feliz que me encuentro porque hayas llegado a su vida. Estás aquí, por ella, y la amas... lamento que no pueda hacer nada... para mantenerlos juntos por más tiempo- dijo entre sollozos de pura agonía. Una enfermera se llevó a la abatida abuelita, indicándole antes de irse que podía entrar a verla

No tardó nada en entrar.

 _ **Así transcurrió el día 2...**_

 _Trajiste a mi vida la felicidad, me diste motivos para sonreír, el mundo cobró sentido... y a pesar que el tiempo fue corto, fue el más feliz de mi vida. Gracias... te amo... para siempre y un día más._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **11:58 pm.**_

Desde que los doctores le permitieron ver a Karin, no se separó de ella en ningún momento, se mantuvo tomando su mano izquierda entre las suyas, sentado en la silla. La pelinegra no había vuelto a abrir sus ojos, pero sus signos vitales eran estables... débiles, pero estables.

 _ **11:59 PM.**_

-Toshiro... - sonó una voz rasposa, pero conocida. El corazón del peliblanco comenzó a latir con fuerza, y levantó la mirada de sus manos, encontrándola mirándolo con los ojos entre abiertos -¿Me abrazas?- preguntó ella. Él le sonrió y se recostó junto a ella, acomodándose ambos como aquella vez que la llevó a la tienda, luego de la paliza. Le rodeó la cintura -¿Como... es el cielo?- preguntó ella con dificultad. Él apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Es muy hermoso... cuando vayas para allá, te estaré esperando. El sombrerero loco me preparó un portal para cruzar... así que me verás enseguida- le dijo con una sonrisa. La sintió acomodarse sobre él.

-Eso es muy bueno- murmuró.

-Lo es- estuvo de acuerdo él.

-Toshiro... - volvió a llamar ella, al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Si?-

-¿Duele morir?- preguntó.

-No... no sentirás nada- le aseguró. Ella suspiró, algo alividada.

-Toshiro... - volvió a llamarlo.

-Dime- le contestó.

- _Te amo_ \- le susurró.

- _Y yo te amo a ti_ \- le dijo él.

Tras estas palabras, dio la media noche, siendo esta anunciada por el largo _"Piiiiiiiiiiiiip"_ que dio la máquina, anunciando el deceso.

 _ **Así transcurrió el día 1... hasta llegar al 0.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los doctores habían invadido la habitación, intentando reanimar a la pelinegra.

Él, simplemente salió de allí, con el alma en paz, al saberla ahora sin ningún sufrimiento, y se apresuró a correr en dirección a la tienda.

Llego enseguida y bajó al sótano, allí lo esperaban los habitantes del negocio.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Ururu. Él asintió -Que bueno, entonces supongo que es hora de que vayas a su encuentro- _**(N.T: solo para que sepan, Karin no terminó en el Rukongai o algo, sino a las puertas del Seireitei, que vendría a ser las de a Gran Orden de Protección Divina, y CON TODAS sus memorias)**_

-Así es- asintió intentando reprimir un poco su entusiasmo.

-Antes de eso, debo felicitarte, Toshiro-kun... - habló el rubio, el peliblanco lo miró sin entender -¡Has pasado la fase final de tu misión en el mundo humano!- exclamó -Ahora estas listo para ocupar tu puesto como capitán de la décima división- lo felicitó.

-¿Como? Me quedé con Karin, fui destituido de mi puesto- habló Toshiro. El rubio negó.

-Cuando un ángel encuentra a "Aquello", pasa por una prueba secreta. Si en verdad es amor, elegirán a tu amada por sobre cualquier cosa. Así que se lo pone a prueba. Debe elegir entre el puesto por el que vino aquí, y la persona de la cual se enamoró. Eres el primer ángel que completó con éxito la prueba final en 400 años... te felicito- decir que Toshiro estaba boquiabierto era quedarse corto.

-¿Entonces... ?-

-Cuando llegues, lo harás como un capitán- sonrió Tessai.

-¡Pero no es momento de asombro! Debes ir a tu encuentro con Karin-chan- urgió Ururu -No hay despedidas, iremos a tu fiesta honoraria, así que ya ve- lo alentó.

Él asintió y salió corriendo por el Senkaimon.

Al otro lado, Karin lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

 _ **Y el día 0, resultó ser el comienzo de toda una eternidad.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y así terminamos este Tree-Shot.

Esta fue una idea que tuve desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy satisfecha con el resultado.

Se que tardé mucho, pero es que se me fue de largo el cap, además en el transcurso pasé por varias enfermedades y problemas, pero ¡Aquí esta!

Quiero saber con ansias si les gusto, quiero comentarios, quiero saber que amaron esta historia...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia va dedicada a TODAS Y CADA UNA de las lectoras que me siguen, votan, comentan y guardan en sus bibliotecas mis historias.

Entre ellas, las que comentaron aquí en That is love:

 _ **karin-chan150301**_ (mi hermana! como te quiero ❤❤❤)

 **alejandra . pyo 10** (lo escribo así porque sino no lo pone bien)

 _ **Tati**_

 _ **Esabell**_

 _ **MajoPatashify**_ (tu nunca me faltas ❤)

 _ **KazeOokami Ichi**_

 _ **alejamoya**_

 _ **Uzuki Yu-chan**_

 _ **Mikeryder16**_

Son lectoras que se que siempre leen mis fics (Uzuki Yu-chan si es nueva ).

Solo puedo decir que las amo con todo mi Kokoro, que espero comentarios de su parte, y de las lectoras que nunca me comentan o que lo hacen poco, saber que las tengo me hace sentir muy feliz!

Si recibo muchos, muchos comentarios positivos subiré un epílogo, ¡Por favor! Soy una niña de 13 años, necesito que me suban la autoestima ¡COMENTEN, COMENTEN!

Prometo no tardar en subir un próximo fic.

Hasta entonces...

Saludos!


End file.
